Fairy Tail Reads Fanfiction
by Eli77
Summary: What do Fairy Tail's characters think of fanfiction! read and find out! Updated :)
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Hello there! this is my first story bout Fairy Tail so have patience with me :) Also English is my second language so bear with me as well... this is not a story but more like recordings of what the characters from Fairy Tail think about Fanfiction! lol I think it will be fun... and if u want an specific character you just need to tell in either in a message or a review ok :D**

**I edited this chapter because I noticed a lot of mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Hello there I'm Lucy and well the reason why I'm doing this is because Cana was telling me about this website she found where people actually write stories about Fairy Tail and since you know I'm writing a novel too I wanted to check it out and when I found out what you guys were writing… Omg! I almost had a heart attack!

Now I see that I was paired with a lot of guys from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth. I will start by listing some who are beyond my own imagination...

First we have Gajeel, now why would you try to pair me with him?! you know how we met up and how he tried KILLING ME! But that was the past, now he is one of us, besides he calls me bunny girl way too much for my liking but he is a good guy especially to Levy * starts to wink and says in a whisper* I think they like each other but they don't want to say anything ha!

Levy: Did you say something Lu-chan?!

Lucy: *starts to laugh nervously* N…Nothing you know me what could I say about you my dear friend!...

Anyway I have also been pair up with Laxus*a little blush* Ok I don't get this…. But to be honest we never had anything going on as in nothing, nada... so why do you guys keep writing about me and him?! I don't know by the way he is older than me by like a lot and I am not that into older guys.

Then we have Gray *blushes* Ok I can get this because he is a really good friend and he's in our team and he takes care of me but I promise you there is nothing going on with him…we are JUST FRIENDS! Ok *says louder so Juvia can hear* Me and Gray are just Friends! Only because Gemini told me that Gray thought I was cute and might be a little interested in me doesn't mean anything, please don't go and imagine me with him having a crazy and forbidden relationship... *says nervously* you know that could get me in a lot of trouble with a certain water mage.

Loke *blushes*... Well we have a close friendship because he is my Friend and one of my Celestial Spirits but nothing else. He is a really good friend and I can always count on him but you know how he is... Loke likes every female there is so don't take anything seriously from him. *says in a whisper* Ladies who are reading this.. if a guy with spiky orange hair and blue sunglasses happens to sweet talk to you... Don't pay him attention...

Loke: *says with a very sad face* Lucy why do you have to say that...you are hurting my feelings; you know you're the only one for me... besides what are the ladies going to think of me if you say those negative comments about Moi.

Lucy: Told you guys... anyways moving on...

Now we have Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth... what can I say about them... Oh I don't know, maybe is because I have never talk to either of them, so I don't know how they are but my question is Why am I pair with them? if we don't have any means of communication what so ever...

Finally we have... ummm... N...Natsu *blushes* Ummm…ummmm wow seeing you guys write about me and him is well… You guys have a lot of imagination! *starts to daydream about herself and Natsu getting married* HAAAAAA! What am I doing?! Anyways yeah I think he only sees me as a friend so that's not happening….*starts to daydream again… slaps herself* Get it together Lucy! And well there is Lissanna to think about and he is too dumb to notice anything and… you get the point right! But he is the best…Natsu is strong, and loving *smiles to herself*

*Natsu enters the Guild and goes to where Lucy is*

Natsu: *puts an arm around Lucy's shoulder* Hey Luce what are you doing? come on let's go on a job!

*snaps from daydream*

Lucy: HAA...n...nothing...

I have to go now… but that is all I wanted to say I don't think this website is all bad you know, I guess it's pretty interesting …bye bye now this was Lucy talking.


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Hello again! First of all I want to Thank all of u for the 125 views! it means a lot to me :) and thanks for the ones that review well this one is about Natsu Hope u guys Like it! and I'm sorry if I offended anybody with my story but that is not** **my intention I just want to make it fun ok :D**

**This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail

Hey Natsu here!

*Looks at Happy* Hey do u think this thing is working?

Happy: It's working Natsu…see the little red button is glowing!

Natsu: Ha I see it now! What am I supposed to do again?

Happy: You're supposed to talk about the fanfiction website I told you about…you know the one with all the stories about you and Lucy…

Oh I remember now! I have read most of the summaries of the stories…not really I just scanned them a little and let me tell ya something, you guys were confusing me a lot... how come from one moment to the other I am fighting someone and then I see that I'm at a school and then I'm a prince and then I see that I am in a band…. How come I am doing all those things but the truth is that I'm always at the Guild… I lied I'm always on jobs but still *makes a confused face then starts to realize something* but hey maybe you guys are psychics and are writing about the future… now that makes more sense. I make happy read some of the stories at night when I'm about to go to sleep and I can you believe I end up dreaming about them... in most of them I'm a dragon and I destroyed cities and places which is really cool *says with a huge smile* and Lucy appears in my dreams too... screaming at me!

Oh yeah and I see that a lot of the stories are about me and Lucy which I think is accurate since I'm always with her and stuff, we spend a lot of time together, haaa I even go to her house to sleep * Looks very thoughtful at the sky and puts a finger in his chin* Which reminds me I need to go get my nap at her house in a few minutes... She is my best friend even though she can be weird and noisy sometimes...

*Lucy goes to where Natsu is*

Lucy: Don't tell me you are doing the same thing too?

Natsu: *says with a big smile* Yeah I was telling them about the stories I have read about you and me…

Lucy: YOU WHAT! * blushes* and w…what do u think?!

Natsu: I was telling them to keep it up but to not make them too confusing… Oh yeah I was gunna ask you, What is Nalu? and Why do I appear to live with you in most of the stories?

Lucy: *Deeply Blushed* ummm…. W…Well You seriously are going to ask me that?!...

Cana: Natsu you are very dense, child!

Natsu: Maybe I should go live in your apartment to make these stories more realistic!

Happy:*says with as- a –matter- of- fact- smile* I bet Lucy is the one writing all those stories!

Lucy: WHAT DO U THINK YOU'RE SAYING CAT!

Natsu: Hey Luce… what does the letter M stands for? Last night Happy was readind this story labeled M and when I had some weird dreams... Is it a type of food?!

Lucy: Letter M? *realizes what Natsu means* umm Natsu you better not read any stories labeled M Understand? Natsu? Hey…

Natsu: *looks thoughtful for a sec…. Changes faces Expressions* Lucy we need to go to your home now! *grabs Lucy by the hand and starts to pull her*

Lucy: Why? What's going on?

Natsu: If this people know the future and they are writing these things right here we need to do them in order for our future to stay the same… * smiles very smartly for what he has said* now come on, I want to take a nap after this

Lucy: Natsu what are you talking about? What psychics? What are we going to do?

Happy: They Likkkkeeeeeeee Each Otherrrr!

* * *

**That's it hope u guys Liked it :D Review if u want me to write bout a character! and give me some ideas!**


	3. Erza Scarlet

**Hello everyone :) another update guess who? Yes Erza is in the house! lol I hope I kept her in character... I enjoyed writing about her and hope you like it too. Thanks for all the reviews you guys make me soo happy, I never thought people would actually like it and even some of you have added it as your favorite. Thanks from the bottom of my heart! :)**

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Hello everyone! Erza Scarlet speaking here.

When Cana and Happy told me about this website call Fanfiction, I was a little intrigue by its meaning to the extent that I had to check it out myself, and I have to say that these stories are beyond extraordinary. I see that there are some stories labeled M for Mature people and its contents are very… fascinating that makes me want to write a story myself but I will leave that to the experts here. I bet all of you guys know about my acting and modeling skills and even though I am not that great of a writer, I enjoy a good book. If you ever want advices and ideas for your stories you call always call me and I would do my best to help you. After all writing is all about... fighting spirit!

The only problem I see with them is that some people are focusing me with Gray and or Natsu. For the record I only see them as my little brothers to the point of giving my life for them and the rest of my friends. I love them as a family even though sometimes I have to knock some sense into their little heads when they are fighting with each other but now they are trying to get along.

*Hears Natsu and Gray fighting again*

Gray: what did you call me? You JERK!

Natsu: Who are you calling jerk? Jerk I said to stop getting on my way ICE PRINCESS!

Gray: You little… Bring it on Burn Breath!

*A vein start to pop up on Erza's head*

Scratch what I said before… I ALWAYS have to knock some sense into their tiny heads! But continuing with my review of Fanfiction…

I see that I'm pair with... with ... ummm *gets bright red* J...Jellal and I... I have to say *says really fast* those stories are really cute so keep them up! wow is it me or its really hot in here... hahaha anyways...

*gets lost in thoughts and starts to act very dramatic* I encourage you to keep writing amazing stories like you have been doing. Get lost in the wild imagination of your minds, set your goals forward and never look back. Make me Proud Fanfiction Writers! Make me want to know more about your stories that I have to be reading them every single day! Make me get lost in the romance of the characters that have to be together against all odds! Make Fairy Tail proud of you, make YOUR Guild proud! Or else you are going to feel the pain of my Wrath! REQUIP…HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!

*Realizes what she has done and changes back to normal, starts to cough * Ahem sorry there I've got a little carried away but anyway that it is for now; keep it up you guys and remember make ME proud!

* * *

**What do u guys think? well this is how I picture Erza and I just wanted that side of her to show.. Sorry if I don't update soon but I have a really bad cold right now and it's a little hard to concentrate when you're sick lol I just wanted to update this for you guys :D**


	4. Gray Fullbuster

**Hi everyone! i hope I did this one right but i feel is lacking something... well Hope you like it :D**

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

Hey Yo! This is Gray and I wanted to give my review on this website that everyone is talking about, all Fairy Tail is reading these stories and some are trying to write their own even Erza . I saw her earlier talking to Mirajane and they were so into it that didn't even notice me standing there. I heard something about making Natsu a girl who likes to dance with fire, Lucy who is in a forbidden love story and a prince who is cold as ice...or was it the other way around?. Well I wonder who that is but anyways I have some comments that I would like to say.

*Starts to remove his coat without realizing it* Why in the world would you pair me with Juvia? I only see her as my friend NOTHING else. Sure, she is pretty but she is not my type, sometimes she can scare me with her weird comments and imagination but besides that she is a really good girl.

*Removes his shirt* I see that I am also pair with Erza… and for the record I now see her as my friend not my girlfriend understood? Maybe I had a little crush on her when were little, but as in now that woman scares me to death… have you seen her when she is mad! Not something I would love to see every day but at times she can be cute and girly and…. You get the point, but I am not in love with her!

*Removes his pants* I see that the girl with whom I have the most stories is Lucy… Why would you think that? Oh I don't know is because I think she is cute? Is it because I protect her a lot? Or is it because I blush when I see her changing? *realize what he said and starts to blush* Scratch that… it happens … when I am around ok… I …don't s…stalk her, I am not some kind of pervert who would do that.

*stays in his boxers* To get things clear I AM NOT GAY! Do not under any circumstances…. P… pair me up w… with Natsu or any other male character; damn I can't even bring myself to say it without throwing up. Do you know how humiliating is to read a story about you falling in love with another g… guy… When I read some of those stories I was in shock, and I think I don't have a virgin mind anymore! Seriously guys! and even if I was gay -which I'm not – I would never lay eyes on that bastard … or Gajeel, or Lyon... Haaa or no other man...

*Natsu comes to where Gray is*

Natsu: *says with a very serious face* There is one thing I agree with Ice Princess here… do not pair me up with him… *shows a huge smile * unless you have me beat his butt hahahahahaha.

Gray: *with veins popping out* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! This is something serious; do not give them more ideas! Don't you see the seriousness of the situation here?!

Natsu: What situation? Oh I see now you're just jealous because I'M stronger than you

Gray: You are some clueless jerk! And I'm stronger than you; I can beat you whenever I want!

Natsu: A clueless jerk? Well I'll beat you up so bad that even Wendy is going to have a hard time healing you, STRIPPER!

Gray: You're asking for a new face aren't ya, but don't worry when I'm finish rearranging your face you're not going to ask for more!

Natsu: bring it on! I'm all fired up!

*Erza comes and beats both of them before they can start something*

Erza: I didn't know you guys were into this?!

Gray: what are you talking about?!

Erza: let me read to you from chapter 1 …. 'It was a normal day when I found myself yearning for my beloved Gray, every time I thought of him made me remember all those passionate nights I had spent with him. Then from all of the sudden I heard someone shouting something "Natsu wait up!" said Lucy…

Gray: HAAAA STOP READING! STOP! THIS IS INSANE!

Erza: what? I thought it was a good story, I made it myself… besides both of you have a good connection.

Natsu: yeah the only connection here is going to be me connecting my fist to the both of you jerks!

Erza: this is true love!

Natsu: What? Not true love!

Gray: *starts to run away* Stop that you're sounding like Juvia... HAAA I'm getting out of here!

Erza: *starts to run behind Gray* wait you need to read at least to chapter 2 where things get interesting…

Natsu: *looks very confuse* what is going on here?

* * *

**So Erza is writing her own Fanfiction now! and Gray think is about him and Natsu... but is not! lol please tell me what u think! **


	5. Levy McGarden

**Hello world! Thanks for reading this story and thanks for all the reviews! it means a lot to me since this is technically my first fanfiction :D well now we have Levy! Enjoy**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail if i did Natsu and Lucy would have been together by now..

Hi there! I'm Levy and I wanted to say that your stories are really good. As you might know I love to read many kinds of books and when Lucy told me about this website I kind of went a little crazy. I was so curious to read your stories and I spent last night reading some of them, I kind of wish the night was longer so I could have read more!

Let me tell you that your stories are amazing, I love them so much! Especially the romance of the characters; you guys have already figure them out haven't you?! I wish everyone would realize their true feelings for each other but they can be really dense *shakes her head*. Like for example Natsu and Lucy- they are so cute together!- they act so natural with each other, even though Lucy denies it, I know she likes Natsu and I bet Natsu feels something for her. Then there is Gray with Juvia- They are hilarious- but I really don't know how gray feels about her I wish he could give her an opportunity, Juvia deserves it. We also have Jellal and Erza and they just make the perfect couple enough said.

*Blushed* I see that you guys have written me w… with G… Gajeel! But why would you think that?! We don't even get along, I don't even like him. There are sometimes that I want to strangle him with my own hands because he can be so dense, and reckless, and so annoying!

*Gajeel appears behind Levy*

Gajeel: Did somebody call me?

Levy: *Screams because she hears Gajeel's voice * HAAAA Gajeel you startled me!

Gajeel: Hahahaha you scream so funny!

Levy: *Veins popping out* It is not funny… now can you go away, I doing something here…

Gajeel: *Puts an arm around Levy's shoulder* Ohh I see you're also doing this about some fan something right? Well I was reading some of the stories….

Levy:*Deeply blushed do to the skin contact made by Gajeel* you did w… what? And umm…ummm what do you think?!

Gajeel: I'm on the verge of burning this whole place down because…

Levy:*in shock* you hate them that much…

Gajeel: Hell yeah I do!

Levy: *Sighs and talks to herself* I guess I was hoping for too much….

Gajeel: why do you guys think that I'm bad at SINGING AND PLAYING THE GUITAR!?

*Levy looks confused for a moment*

Gajeel: Do you know how much soul I put into my music? Do you know how much of my feelings are in these works of art? NOOO you don't! I just have one request and that is to take my music as something inspirational oh and to write more of those stories about me singing awesome songs and kicking some butt… ummm especially Natsu's and Laxus's that's it!

Levy: * has a big smile on her face* that's it for me too!... Keep on writing amazing stories…and…

*suddenly she stops and realizes Gajeel still has one arm around her*

Gajeel: What?! Hey come on I was coming to get you, I think the master wants to talk to both of us.

Levy: *Blushed and says in a soft voice* He might not be the perfect prince charming but he's still amazing…

Gajeel: Come on stop talking to yourself shorty…hahaha

Levy: Shut up Gajeel… anyways bye you guys thanks for writing about us!...Gajeel wait up!

Gajeel: Walk faster why do you have to sooo be slow?

Levy: Gajeel!…

* * *

**What do u think?! Aww they make such a cute couple! lol until next time :D**


	6. Juvia Lockser

**Hello again World :D I know it has been a long time since I updated sorry for that... but now that I'm in my Christmas Break I would be able to update sooner. The truth is that I needed some time off from fanfiction but I'm all better now! Thanks for all the reviews and super mega special thanks to Jackpot 2, IcedSoulFairy, Yuni-sama, and Glaceon Mage for giving me your support and reviewing my story! well I edited the first 3 chapters: Lucy, Natsu, and Erza I figured I had missed some things so I went back and added them so check them out again and tell me what u think..**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail...even thought I wish

Hello everyone I'm Juvia Lockser. Juvia just wanted to say that she appreciates all the fans out there rooting for Juvia and Gray-sama. Juvia loves each and every one of you…

*starts to daydream about Gray proposing to her* yes Gray-sama I accept to be your wife forever and eternity… * sighs* this is true love…

Ahem well Juvia wants to thank the four hundred thirty-nine stories that have been written about Juvia and Gray-sama. Some of the stories are in a lot of different languages but Juvia will promise to learn all the languages necessary to understand all the stories. Also thanks to the fifty rated M stories… I have read some of them *starts to blush* …wow Juvia feels …. Speechless … if only Gray-sama did that Juvia, she would be in heaven. *starts to imagine Gray doing some things to her… and Juvia starts to evaporate from the heat, then comes back to her normal state*

Everyone, thank you very much for calling us… Gruvia that is just too sweet. Now Juvia feels like she is part of Gray-sama *sighs*

Juvia thinks more people should be Gruvia fans… maybe if Hiro Mashima-san sees that a lot of people want Gray-sama and Juvia to end up together, he would… *gets an idea* he would make Gruvia cannon.

The only thing that Juvia doesn't like is been pair up with Lyon-sama. Juvia only sees him as a friend… *gets a devilish smile on her face* but if you are going to use Lyon-sama to make Gray-sama jealous Juvia doesn't mind at all. Juvia actually like this website with the exception of some things and...

*Starts to cry* Juvia has also read some stories about Lucy -who is Juvia's love rival- and Juvia's Gray-sama *the Guild starts to flood* and there are… more… stories about Lucy and… Gray-sama… haaaa.

*Everyone in the Guild start to look for something to get a hold of and not be carried away by the water*

Cana: Juvia! Please stop crying!... HAAA *gets carried away by the current*

Gildarts: Don't worry my baby… I will save you… HAAA *also gets carried away by the current*

*Juvia gets carried outside by the water but she doesn't even notices ,she is till crying*

They have six hundred and twenty-eight stories to be exact…. and they are call… Graylu *starts to cry more* but… that's not right… Lucy should be with Natsu or Loke not my Gray-sama! …Juvia is in shock…

*Lucy goes to where Juvia is*

Lucy: Juvia what's wrong? Why are you crying? And Why does the Guild looks this way?

Juvia: Juvia can't tell you because you are Juvia's love rival…

Lucy: Juvia how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Gray that way…

Juvia: Juvia knows you are lying… but Juvia will make the impossible so Gray-sama can like Juvia better…

*suddenly sees Gray running around in his boxers following Natsu*

Gray: Say that again Pinky and I'll make sure you don't see the sun light for a whole year!

Natsu: I only said the truth, Stripper hahahaha...

Juvia: *imagines Gray running like a model* Gray-sama is so perfect… Wait for me Gray-sama I need to tell you something… *goes off running after Gray*

Lucy: *water dropped* Ha I guess this love is blind!...

* * *

**What do you think? I just think is so funny how Juvia is always imagining perfect Gray... and I have to say I'm liking more crack pairs than I could imagine... for example Sting and Lucy, and Zeref and Lucy I know, I know I'm weird but I can't help it lol bye bye now :D **


	7. Mirajane Strauss

**Hello wonderful fan fiction readers and writers Happy New Year 2013! Man, time flies too fast, I remember when it was 2000 and now it's 2013 hahhahah amazing! well Hope you guys have an amazing year full of adventures and fun stuffs. I also hope you had an amazing 2012 too, because I did, I graduated from high school! yay I'm so thankful for that :) but anyways I want to thank Glaceon Mage, theabridgedkuriboh, FairyTailLover333, Jackpot 2, IcedSoulFairy for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys inspire me by your feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

Hello everyone! I'm Mirajane Strauss and I would like to say a few things on fan fiction. *Smiles very sweetly* to be honest I love this website because most of you guys are amazing writers. The stories that you guys are making are phenomenal and very thought-provoking… and some of you guys have been following my ideas; *Sighs* I know, I know… I'm very good at prognosticating couples! I think they are so obvious to everyone except them *Giggles*. But before I can talk about that I want to make some points clear…

*Blushes* Now, I see that I'm paired up with Laxus and Fried, and to be honest, I don't know from where you guys are getting these crazy ideas… I… really don't have anything going on with either of them. I only see them as my fellow Guild mates, my family… but that's about it. *Starts to giggle* I have the same number of stories with each of them hehehe, that's funny. I get along with both of them really good, don't get me wrong, but we are just friends.

*Smiles* I'm also paired up with Natsu and Gray, and I have to say I feel kind of weird reading those stories. I only see them as friends; possibly little brothers. You know I how I feel about Natsu and Lucy, or about Gray and Lucy or Juvia. My my, people just get the wrong idea, don't they?

*Keeps on smiling*But there is just one thing that I don't like and that is… to be paired up with girls. Please don't pair me up with Erza or Lucy or with any other female. *Transforms into her Satan Soul* You wouldn't want me to go into more details would you? I bet you get the point of how I feel. I know you guys don't want to make me mad, and I know that now everything is clear.

*Gets back to her old self* Now I can finally talk about the cute couples of Fairy Tail…

*squeaks*… I knew it! Natsu and Lucy like each other, but they don't want to say anything afraid that something bad happens. I believe everyone knows how cute Lucy and Natsu are *says with her usual smile*. I'm loving these Nalu stories more than anyone! They are so cute together.

I have also read some other interesting stories about Gray and Lucy… and they are just amazing! Now my heart is torn apart by the fact that I have to choose between Graylu and Nalu. That's hard!

*Erza comes to where Mirajane is*

Erza: *Says with a smile* Oh I see, you're doing this too…

Mira: *Smiles back* Yeah I wanted to give my feedback on some of the stories…

Erza: Yeah I was telling, they have done a pretty good job… but they have to be better…

Mira: I think they are doing a really good job now…

Erza: Do you want to challenge me?

Mira: *Sweat droppes* No, no ahahaha that's okay... I see that you like to compete a lot.

Erza: *Gives her a devilish smile* Are you afraid of Losing?

Mira: *Smiles* what was that now?

Erza: I asked if you… are… afraid… of… losing…

Mira: *Keeps on smiling* You're on!

Erza: *Smiles* That's better… So here is the deal we both are going to try to come up with the best Fan fiction story and see who's better.

Mira: Sounds good to me. I already have some ideas in mind…

Erza: *Gets very serious* well I better go… *says to herself* I need to finish my story faster than Mira, I know I can win this… *leaves*

My, my I better get started myself. This is going to be pretty interesting… Uh I know what I'm going to write about. This will be a Nalu Story… I can already imagine it…

*Mirajane starts to imagine her story and gets carried away while Lucy comes to where she is*

Lucy: Hey Mira… what's up? I want to ask you something...

Mira: *doesn't notice Lucy, and continues to imagine her story* That's perfect… yes I can include that… and that… oh and definitely that...

Lucy: Mira… are you okay?

Mira: *Realizes Lucy is there and smiles* Oh yeah I'm fine hehehe just got carried away that's all.

Lucy: Oh okay… well I just wanted to tell you that me and Natsu are taking this job.

Mira: Oh that's fine, be careful… just the two of you?

Lucy: yeah Erza and Gray can't come so is up to me to make sure Natsu doesn't destroy the whole town.

Mira: right… well good luck…

*Lucy leaves*

*Mirajane smiles and winks* Right?

* * *

**Hope I kept her in character! I like Mira and Fried but in Fairy Tail there is not a hint saying that they like each other except for the one time when Laxus wanted to be the next master and Mira and Fried had to fight but besides that nothing else :( I love Mira's character but writing in her perspective was kind of hard -_- Lol well until next time! **


	8. Laxus Dreyar

**I have another update for you guys! Thanks to all the people who are reading/following this story :)) and super special thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Jackpot 2, TridentBlade, SeeYouInLaLaLand, Harbinger of the Living Dead, IcedSoulFairy, I always smile and Glaceon Mage for reviewing the last chapter! Well Wendy will be next so don't worry she is going to show up. I'm glad you guys are liking my story, even if you just clicked by mistake Lol (Harbinger of the Living Dead ) maybe it was just destiny! and SeeYouInLaLaLand I'm starting to love crack pairings too! we have kind of the same likes :)) . Everyone Thanks for supporting my story :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... the amazing Hiro Mashima does!**

Was up? Yeah so I'm Laxus *says very serious* if you don't know who I am you're screwed… *laughs* just kidding!. *sighs* Haaa what a pain in the ass… Mira and Cana are making me do this just because everyone is talking about this website but I have to say that some of your stories are getting my attention.

But before I can get to that I would like to make something clear…. I am not Gay! Who in the world came up with Laxus X Freed? That is just a HELL NO! I only see Freed as a brother, nothing more and nothing less… same with Bickslow. Don't get wrong ideas okay…

I see that I'm also paired up with Natsu… *sighs* Why would you even bother pairing me up with that little bastard… me and him is just… a… big… NO! Same goes to the ones that want to make weird parings out of me with Gray, Gajeel, or Mystogan. No offence to yaoi readers but… Were you guys high when you thought of those bizarre pairings?

*Mira hears that and comes to where Laxus is*

Mira: *scowls him as she puts her hands on her hips* Laxus! That is not very nice of you… apologize to them in this instant.

Laxus: But Mira I was just asking… why woul-

Mira: Apologize

Laxus: But…

Mira: Now!

Laxus: *Sighs* Fine… I'm sorry if I offended anyone… Wait I did said I didn't want to offend yaoi readers…

Mira: *Smiles very sweetly* I know but it sounded too harsh when you said it…

Laxus: *mutters to himself* at least I don't transform to get my point straight…

Mira: *Smiling* what was that?

Laxus: *says nervously* N..nothing…

Mira: well I better go now… *leaves*

Laxus: Ha that was close; you wouldn't want to get on her bad side… anyways I will say this one more time. Don't pair me up with those losers again!

*Crosses his arm on his chest*Now that I made my point, I will proceed to the next part… which is basically my parings with the Fairy Tail females. I understand these are just stories but just to make things clear I don't have anything to do with them. I only see them as Guild members and that's basically it. Oh I see that I have the same number of stories with Cana and Mirajane. Interesting isn't it! But nothing is going on with either of them. I also have stories with Lisanna and Lucy and again I don't have those kinds of feelings toward them. Sure, I have made it look like I was interested in Cana and Lucy, but that was the past, I'm a new man now! *Smirks * and you know I don't want to take Natsu's woman away… what would that poor kid do!

*Lucy pops out of nowhere*

Lucy: I heard that! And I not Natsu's woman!

Laxus: I never said it was you…

Lucy: *blushes* I…I… but I thought… never mind… *leaves*

Laxus: *Shakes his head* Girls these days… but as I was saying…

Some of the stories in here are interesting so keep them up, oh yeah forgot to say that Mira and Erza are taking this competition way too serious. I just hope the guild doesn't get destroy. Well that's it for me…

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope you guys like it! I will try to update soon :D. I was doing a story and one of my chapters was like 5,000 words and it was a killer. I have now super mega respect to people what write those monster chapters, they are not easy... but anyways Thanks for reading and tell me what u think :D**


	9. Wendy Marvell

**I'm so sorry you guys! I know I said I was going to update soon but some things happened. Well we finally have Wendy :) I hope you guys like this chapter I want to give special thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Shadow Siren,SeeYouInLaLaLand, 13, Guest(s),Marcus Absent, IcedSoulFairy, and twinSlayer for your review! seriously thanks from the bottom of my heart :D well Now I will answer some questions:**

**SeeYouInLaLaLand: That's awesome I like Levy she is really cool :)and I never thought of that but I think I'm more like Lucy and Mira Lol**

**IcedSoulFairy: I have to say that I love every time you review because you give me a lot of inspiration! I think you been reviewing since the beginning so thank u sooo much for those wonderful review, thanks for sticking up with me on this story too:D**

**Marcus Absent: Thanks for your review... I was kind of worry because I thought I was sounding kind of mean, I seriously didn't want anybody to think I was insulting anyone's likes and tastes. but I guess I'm not that mean Lol thanks for your review again :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Hello everyone! I'm Wendy Marvell and it's a pleasure to talk to you guys today! *says with her usual smile*. Everyone here in Fairy Tail is going crazy over fan fiction, and it's no wonder since you guys have written some good stories about us. I have to admit I love your stories about Erza-san and Jellal-san… Oh and Lucy-san and Natsu-san, I never thought they could make such a cute couple… but

*asks in a whisper* Do you guys think that… *blushes* they like each other, you know more than friends? *Blushes more deeply* I… I… have read some stories… that… I… feel I shouldn't had… I didn't know that labeled M stories were so umm… *gets bright Red* just reading what … they… were doing… *Bows in apology* I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention… I didn't know… I thought M was for Merry as in happy and cheerful!

*Realizes something* I should probably go and apologize to Natsu-san and Lucy-san for reading those kind of stories about them, *starts to leave*

*Suddenly Carla stops her*

Carla: Where are you going Wendy?

Wendy: *Blushed* I'm going to apologize to Natsu-san and Lucy-san… you know for reading those stories about them.

Carla: Did you finish your review on fan fiction already?

Wendy: Um I think I did…

Carla: *Crosses her paws on her chest* No, you haven't… I heard you talk about Jellal, Erza, Lucy and Natsu… but not about your stories…

Wendy: Ha well… I don't think there's a need for that becau-

Carla: Of course there is a need for it! They are paring you with Ro-

Wendy: *Blushes and raises hands to make Carla stop* Okay, Okay I get it! But I don't want to sound mean…

Carla: Sound mean? A lot of these pairings are-

Wendy: Okay I will continue with my review… but please you need to calm down, you know how getting in this mood is bad for you…

Carla: okay, but I will stay here just in case.

Wendy: *Smiles* Thanks… Okay, first of all I want to say that I think all your stories are amazing… *blushes* and well I have read some stories about me and Ro-

Carla: I will say this once. I will not give Wendy permission to date Romeo!

Wendy: Ha! Carla! Don't say that…. I mean, I only see Romeo-kun as a friend, and a Guild member. Actually we don't talk a lot, so I don't know why I'm pair up with him *laughs and then bows* I'm sorry I didn't want to sound mean or anything!

Carla: *sighs* Wendy you haven't said anything wrong, it's okay… why do you have to be so polite?

Wendy: *Smiles* I don't know… anyways moving on….

Carla: Well keep going, you have also been paired up with Natsu, Jellal/Mystogan , Doranbolt, and …

Wendy: *Keeps on blushing* Fine please stop… I-

Carla: I won't tolerate you writing forbidden love stories about Wendy and anybody else…

Wendy: Carla stop, don't be mean with them; I bet they didn't do them intentionally… *smiles*sorry for her behavior, but she protects me a lot…

Somehow Carla is right, I only see Mystogan as an older brother, he is amazing, and I miss him a lot but that's it. Natsu-san is also like an older brother to me, we have some things in common as dragon-slayers but that's also about it. Mest-san… I mean Doranbolt-san is just a friend, I know he's a good person, and I know he cares for me, but nothing is going on… you know… but besides tha-

Carla: yeah and don't get me started on the girls-

Wendy: *Very Blushed* Ha!... Carla I think this is it for today!

Carla: yeah I guess… well I leave you now… *leaves*

Wendy: *smiles nervously* hahaha that was close…

*Gives her usual smile* Well it was nice talking to you guys today! Hope I can do another review in the future, and I'm so sorry if I was a little mean, it was not my intention but once again I'm sorry. But I enjoyed this website it's very interesting, you guys are awesome writers, keep up the amazing work!

* * *

**Well hope you like it! Next Chapter will be about Mira and Erza ;) so it's going to be longer than usual meaning I won't be updating soon but I will try my best to finish it fast. After that I will be doing (not in order) Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen, Freed, Happy, Mavis, Hibiki, Sting, and others. Each chapter is due per day (in Fairy Tail) I did a little change to Gray, so it can make a little more sense later on.. well hasta la vista! bye bye :D**


	10. Erza vs Mirajane

**Finally I managed to finished this chapter! I have to say that this was the hardest chapter I had to write... on Monday I had no clue on how to start. On Tuesday I started getting some ideas, started writing something, and coming to the conclusion it was not right. Then On Wednesday I came up with another idea... I really hope u guys like it! it might not be what you're expecting though... but anyways I want to thank all the ones that have favorite/follow/alert this story thanks sooo much! :D and super thanks to 13, SeeYouInLaLaLand,Shadow Siren, Guest, LinkLover123, Harbinger of the Living Dead, IcedSoulFairy, twinSlayer, Yuni-sama, Jerza Fernandes, I always smile, Glaceon Mage, Marcus Absent, theabridgedkuriboh, andJackpot 2 for your reviews in the last chapter! :)) and continuing to support this story! I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes but after doing this story my brain is numb lol :))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

*People are arriving at the Guild, some are putting tables, others are bringing in food; it looks like something big is going to happen in Fairy Tail*

Makarov: Hello everyone I'm Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's third master…. Er I mean sixth, anyways Fairy Tail is going to be conducting a Fan Fiction contest, in which Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss are going to compete for the title of… *Gets all excited and throws his hands on the air* The Best Fan Fiction… hehehehe the winner shall receive an extraordinary prize!

*Hears Erza in the background murmuring to herself*

Erza: I've got this… no need to be nervous… just need to read my story.

*Sees a very happy Mirajane who is just waiting for the Contest to start*

I will be one of the judges, along with Levy McGarden and … *says to himself* who can I assign as the other judge? Everyone has refused to help me out *starts to cry dramatically* WHY?! These ungrateful brats don't want to help a lovely old man out… everyone that I asked has said no… who can be-

*Hears Cana at the back*

Cana: *Sounds dazed and sleepy* hey why is everybody up so early? And so noisy too, can't you guys see that some people are trying to sleep…

Levy: But Cana is already noon…

Cana: My point! That's too early…. *yawns* yesterday I went to sleep really late; but what is going on here?

Levy: Well we are having a Fan Fiction Contest-

Makarov: Cana! Why don't you join us?

Levy: Um Master…

Makarov: Please be one of the judges….

Cana: A judge… for what?

Makarov: *acts very dramatic* I need another judge for the competition… and you just seem perfect for the job!

Levy: *Sweat drops* umm… Master, are you sure?

Makarov: Of course I am… afterwards we are going to celebrate!

Cana: *gets very excited* Fine, count me in!

Makarov: Excellent! Levy please show Cana her assign seat.

Levy: Um okay master if that's your decision, *Smiles and takes Cana's hand* come Cana you'll be sitting next to me.

*They both leave and Makarov stays alone*

*Says with a huge grin* Now this should be interesting… I wonder who the winner is going to be…

*At this point everyone is getting allocated in their seats; there is a table at the front of the Guild where an enthusiastic Levy, a grinning Makarov and a very sleepy Cana are sitting down. At the right side are two chairs for the contestants. Mirajane is wearing a pretty yellow dress while Erza is wearing her gorgeous purple dress –the one she wears on special occasions- both look ready to begin.*

*Makarov stands up and starts to speak*

Makarov: May I have your attention ladies and gentleman… we are about to start this Fan Fiction Battle- er Contest! So listen carefully…

*Lucy, Happy and Natsu enter the Guild, looking very confuse*

Lucy: what's going on everyone?

Levy: Lu-chan you're finally here! Well Mira and Erza are competing for the title of the Best Fan Fiction Story…

Lucy: The what? You have to be kidding me!

Mira: *smiles* seriously we are, come on take a sit… you and Natsu might find my story very interesting!

Happy: What about me! Not fair everyone ignores me… *starts to cry*

Erza: do not worry Happy you might have an important part in my story!

Happy: really?! Erza *Sniffs* you're a good person despite what *Sniffs* Natsu and Gray say about you, you're the best!

Erza: What?! how-

Natsu: *laughs nervously* hahaha Happy you're so funny, now what were you saying Mira?

Mira: Oh well I was-

Makarov: Sorry Mirajane but we need to get started

Mira: Oh my… *smiles* this is so exciting!

Makarov: Natsu, Lucy take a seat please… now we are going to begin… *raises hands in the air* Our Fan Fiction Battle between Titania and the Demon! Now the two contestants need to come up to the front please.

*Mirajane and Erza stand in the front while shaking their hands*

Erza: *smiles* Well I wish you good luck Mirajane… certainly you will need it…

Mira: *smiles back* I wish you good luck as well Erza! And I wouldn't be so sure if I were you…

*The two young women started to form a black aura around them. They kept shaking their hands not wanting to let go*

Makarov: Ahem! Well looks like we are ready to start. Here are the rules; you will come to the front, then you will tell us the title of your story and who is your story about after that you can proceed to read it. Is everything clear?…. Good, we'll start with Mirajane Strauss!

*Mira walks to the front while people start clapping for her and shouting her name*

Elfman: That's my sis! A man!

Lisanna: Go Mira-nee!

Mira: *smiles* hello everyone! The title of my story is "I love you" and is going to be about Natsu and Lucy… my story is not too long, it goes straight to the point and the romance.

Lucy: *Starts to blush* Oh no!

Mira: now I will continue….

_As I was opening my eyes, I could only see the clarity that was coming from my window. My eyes started to adjust to the brightness of my room. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands surrounding my waist. I didn't even had to look to know who it was. Pink locks started to appear next to me, and the sound of mumbling filled my ears. It was Natsu Dragneel, the love of my life-_

Lucy: Ehhh?!

Gray: SHHH… this is getting interesting!

_Sure we were just dating. But it was already a custom for him to sleep in the same bed as me, that I couldn't see anything wrong with it. I turned to look at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and serene that it was hard to imagine him as a dragon slayer. His gorgeous face looked so innocent that it made me fall in love with him all over again. I could have just kept on staring at him but I needed to get to the Guild._

_I tried to not make a lot of noise as I climbed off the bed and went to take a quick shower. Without realizing it I started to recall all the important events that had happened to me this past year. How many friends had left, some had come back; many things changed in our Guild but everyone was happy. This passing year had been amazing! Natsu finally asked me out… and I could finally tell him how much he meant to me. Looking at the future, I could just hope for me and Natsu to stay together._

Lucy: *Deeply Blush* I... I don't think this is right... Mira why don't-

*Mirajane gives her a serious stared*

Lucy: Never mind... continue please

_Suddenly a noise outside the restroom interrupted my thought. "It might be Natsu" I said to myself, "finally he is awake" that brought me a smile. Natsu could never wake up early, and if he did it was because he was hungry._

_As I was getting out of my hot bath I kept hearing more noises. At first I just dismissed them thinking that Natsu was just looking for something to eat but the sounds just kept coming louder and louder. Finally I was fully dress and I was brushing my hair when there was dead silence. The sounds outside disappeared, just like that. Fear started to crawl inside my chest; still my mind just kept thinking to stay calm._

_When I opened the restroom's door, my fear became greater. My room was very dark and silent. Despite the fact that it was morning, someone had closed the windows and pulled the curtains._

_"N…Natsu are you here?" I tried to sound confident but the fear just kept sinking in my chest._

_There was no answer. I tried calling him again "Natsu this is not funny… please come out already!" still no answer. My mind started to formulate a ton of possibilities that could had happen. What if someone came and kidnapped him while he was still sleeping? No that couldn't be, Natsu was way too strong,_ he _could defeat anyone. What if he left me because I didn't have more food left? That was reasonable but I knew he cared more about me that food. _

_I tried walking to my right, my hand feeling the smooth cool surface of the wall suddenly felt the little switch. As I was about to turn the lights on, a pair of strong arms embraced me from behind. I felt my life been taken away from my body at that moment. The only thought that came to my mind was 'NATSU'_

_He had just scared the life out of me but all my fear was rapidly replaced by anger. Surprisingly I heard a small chuckle coming from him. Oh that Natsu! He was about to get a good piece of my mind and a worthy slap on the face-_

Happy: typical Lucy…

_Nevertheless something made me stop in my track; just before my eyes a candle started lighting up. It's beautiful red flame warming up the whole room. It felt so magical, and I knew who's it was. While still surprised by Natsu's actions, he turned on the lights. Revealing the only table I owned with a gorgeous ornament of flowers and set for two._

_"Surprise" Natsu whispered in my ear, "Happy one year anniversary"_

_My mind couldn't formulate any words much less a complete sentence…. I was speechless by Natsu. He turned me around and gave me a quick peck on my lips. Then he gave me one of his most wonderful grins. _

_"I hope I didn't scare you but I really wanted to surprise you…" Natsu continue, "I wanted to start this day with a surprise breakfast… then maybe a walk around town, just you and me… I want to spend the entire day with the love of my life…" _

_I was so stunned that I didn't even noticed the tears that were coming down my face until Natsu touch my cheek wiping them._

_A frown replaced his smile, "Lucy what's wrong?" _

_I smiled at him, "have I ever told you how much I love you?" and I wrap my arms around his neck._

_His goofy smile retuning, "Um I'm not sure… maybe you need to show me how much you love me" and with that he put his arms around my waist and brought me close to him._

_I looked into his eyes and said, "Well, I love you… more than anything" and with those said words, I gave him a sweet proper kiss._

_As we pull apart, he kept his arms around me, "Well we better go eat"_

_"What did you cooked?" I asked him_

_"The best food on earth… cereal!" he said laughing like an idiot_

_Go figure; and as I joined his laughter too, I kept my arms around him, I kept him close to my heart. Maybe cereal was not the most romantic food on earth, but at that moment I didn't care. I was with the most wonderful guy in the whole universe; I was with the love of my life. _

_The end_

*Everyone in the Guild was silent for a second then everyone started to clap and cheer*

Elfman: *With tears in his eyes* that story was a man!

Lisanna: Aww so cute… go Mira-nee!

*Levy and Bisca had tears in their eyes as well, Gray was still in shock, Erza was silent but smiling, and Lucy was blushing silently*

Levy: Mira I didn't know you had it in you…

Gray: I didn't know that hot head could be gentle!

*Suddenly everyone looks at Natsu and Lucy with knowing stares *

Lucy: *Deeply blushed* I… I think that story was… v… very good! But it was just a story nothing is going on with me and Natsu… right Natsu?

*There is not an answer and Lucy looks to her side and sees Natsu snorting*

Lucy: *Says in an angry tone* See… he fell asleep… that idiot is not gentle.

Gray: *Laughs* I guess you're right… it was just too good to be true… hahahah

Makarov: Wonderful story Mirajane! …. We are going to give our reviews at the end. Now is Erza's turn.

*Erza walks to the front and people start to clap and shout her name too*

Erza: I have to say that I liked your story very much Mirajane….

Mira: thank you, I know I will love your story too.

Erza: *Gives a slight smile* well the title of my story is "Until the End" and is going to be about Gray…

Juvia: *Starts to clap and cheers louder* Oh Erza-san you're amazingl! Juvia likes your story already!

Gray: *Veins popping out* Why me again?!

Erza: *Looks very serious* Is there a problem?

Gray: *hides behind Lucy* No ma'am!

Erza: Good… as a lot of you guys know I had already written a story about Gray…

Gray: *Blushes* Please don't even remind me about that-

Erza: *Cuts him with a stern look* But since we needed to make things fair I came up with another story. This one is short even though at the beginning I had one hundred chapters I had to cut it into one…

*Everyone started gasping*

I know, I know, you guys would have preferred to listen to my original story of one hundred chapters but that was Master's orders. At any rate I will start...

_He was cold and gasping for air. He didn't know what to do or how to escape. He tried to look for an exit, anything that could take him away from there but it was in vain. He was trapped in a cage with a broken hand. He didn't know where his friends were or if they were alive- what was he thinking, they needed to be alive- he needed to find them no matter what. _

Gray:*Says with a grin* I guess this story is not so bad; I'm in character all the way!

_As he was about to summon another ice hammer, Gray started to run out of magic. He was panting hard and was too exhausted to even get up._

Juvia: Oh poor Gray-sama!

_Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the back of the cage. Since it was really dark he couldn't see anything. But one thing he was sure of was that he was not alone. Gray tried standing up which brought a lot of agony to his insides making him so dizzy he had to sit fast. He needed to know who was there with him; was it a friend or a foe, he wasn't sure but he couldn't waste anymore time there without knowing._

_Thinking about his friends made him worry all over again; he didn't know where Lucy was but he was sure she was with Natsu. That pink hair man was like the brother he never had-_

Gray: *Steam coming out of his head* Oh Hell no! That Flame Head is the most annoying bastard I have ever known.

Lucy: *Says in a mocking tone* Shhhhh… this is getting interesting!

_Gray knew Lucy was in good hands. Then there was Erza; he shouldn't have to worry about her because he knew she was strong but he couldn't help it. Erza was his big sister; he loved her with all his heart-_

Gray: *A little blush* Umm no comments….

_But he needed to believe in her. She was going to be alright. For some strange reason he also caught himself thinking about a certain bluenette mage. He was worrying sick about her; he needed to find her and tell her his feelings before it was too late. He needed to tell Juvia he loved her with all his heart-_

Juvia: *Hugs Gray * Juvia is so Happy! Juvia knew all along that Gray-sama loved her…. *turns to Lucy* hear that Love rival, Gray-sama loves Juvia with all his heart!

Lucy: *Trying not to laugh* yeah I can see…

*Veins start to pop from Erza's head*

Gray: *Tries to get away from Juvia* Erza you made me so out of character! I will-

Erza: *has a black aura around her* SILENCE! I have… been patient enough with all the interruptions. If I hear one more person talk, I swear you'll be sorry.

Everyone: *Raises hands* Ayee sir!

Erza: Ahem, as I was saying...

_Again he started to hear more noises. Precariously he started crawling towards the back. Someone was there he could hear someone breathing hard. Slowly he tried getting up again, this time he did and as he was walking he saw a limp body on the floor. But what he saw made his heart stop; His eyes caught a glimpse of blue hair and immediately all his pain went away. Gray knelt beside the body and hold it against his chest. It was Juvia. His Juvia was there with him. _

_"Juvia wake up… please tell me you're okay" said Gray while shaking her a little._

_Nothing happened; Gray's heart couldn't take it anymore. He was going to make it possible for her to live, he was sure of it… but how. Gray examined her face, besides a few scratches she looked beautiful, her eyes were closed and her plump pale lips were set in a straight line but she looked like she was having a good dream. A little smile appeared on her face and she started to open her eyes._

_She looked very surprise to see him there, but she couldn't help the slight blush spreading on her cheeks, she gave him a full smile as she touched his face with her hand. _

_Gray was so relieve that he hugged her with all his strength, he was not going to let her suffer anymore. He was going to stay by her side at all times. He hadn't thought how afraid he had been of losing her, until tears made their way down his face, he was crying, he had not cried since that incident with Lyon. But looking at Juvia so defenseless had broken his heart into tiny pieces._

_"Gray-sama…?" asked the pretty blunette_

_Gray smiled down at her, "I'm so glad you're okay…" _

_"Juvia is happy that Gray-sama is okay too" and gave him a smile of her own._

_They stared into each other's eyes. At that moment nobody else existed, only they did. _

_"There is something I've wanting to tell you…" Gray was so nervous, that his mind was beginning to get fuzzy._

_Juvia immediately understood what Gray wanted to tell her, and she started to blush madly. "Is okay, I feel it too" and with that she took his hand._

_Without a moment to spared Gray leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. All his thoughts were cut, all his pain was thrown away, he didn't even noticed his hand was broken and all his worries disappeared. He was never going to let her go, ever again. _

_As they pull back the cage started to tremble. Something was going on; Gray needed to take Juvia out. Suddenly a profound voice came soaring all over the place._

_"Hahahahaha… ready to give up ice mage? Or do you want me to destroy you completely?" said the thundering voice_

_"You'll never get us!"_

_"Well I have already captured most of your friends, including those two trouble makers… what were their names?... oh yes Natsu and Lucy… hahahaha. Amazingly I only need to captured Titania and all Fairy Tail will be mine!" _

_"NO! I will save my friends, I will save my family, I will save Fairy Tail; with everything I've got. I don't care if a die in the process as long as my loved ones are safe…" all the time he kept his eyes on Juvia._

_"HAHAHAH don't make me laugh puny mage, but I will see that you get your punishment!... I will open the gates of your safe prison and I will unleash the most terrifying monsters that could make you insane just by looking at them… you just wait there... this show is just getting started"_

_ Gray was ready to encounter everything that could come in his path, but his most ultimate goal was to protect his friends; protect Fairy Tail; protect Juvia. He looked at her, she had tears on her eyes nonetheless she laced her hand with his. _

_"I will always love you no matter what" Gray said looking straight into her eyes without letting go of her hand._

_"I will always you too… "And with a quick nodded they advanced._

_The doors of the cage were opened, only darkness was there waiting for them._

_"Until the end"_

_"As long as we're together" _

_Holding hands, they started walking forward. Not looking back, not knowing what was waiting for them, but knowing they had each other until the very end._

*Everyone started to clapp and cheer for Erza*

Bisca: Oh My… that's was fantastic Erza… I loved it!

Droy: *With tears in his eyes* I need to know what happens next…

Jet: Yeah me too. Do they survive?

Erza: *Smiles* well I will leave that to your imagination.

Levy: *Smiles* I loved it!

Juvia: *Cries and Blushes* Juvia is impress; she wants to know what happens next! Does Juvia and Gray-sama live happily ever after?

Gray: That was just a story Juvia! Is not going to happen…

Lucy: *Laughs* well I think you're in denial Gray!

Gray: what was that! Are you crazy!?

Juvia: well Juvia has to go and get ready to spend the whole day with Gray-sama!

Gray: W… what?!

Juvia: *Smiles* Juvia should always stay with Gray-sama *turns to Erza* Amazing story Erza-san, thank you for writing it!

Erza: *Smiles back*don't mention it, it was my pleasure!

*Juvia leaves*

Natsu: Wow! Cool story… I didn't know you were Juvia's boyfriend…

Gray: I am not her boyfriend…. I just don't see her that way… and when did you wake up?

Natsu: Just when Erza was starting her story.

Makarov: Well we are now going to give our reviews and see who wins this battle…

Lucy: *whispers to Natsu* since when this went from a contest to a battle?

Natsu: *whispers back* I have no idea…

Makarov: Please, Mirajane and Erza step in the front…. Now Levy will give her review to both stories and she will vote.

Levy: *smiles* I have to say that both stories were incredible; Mira, your story was really cute and romantic. It has some grammatical mistakes but aside from that it was really good.

Erza, your story was also very romantic, and had a lot of suspense. I also saw some grammatical errors but not a lot. One thing that I noticed was the word 'Bluenette', which I don't think exist.

Erza: *Looks in shock* I should had looked it up in the dictionary, just like all the other words… my mistake that will never happen again…

Levy: *sweat drops* Hahah well that's all. So my vote goes for…. Mirajane!

*Everyone claps and cheers, Mira smiles more*

Elfma: That's my sis!

Natsu: Good job Mira!

Lucy: * Rolls her eyes at Natsu*Oh Natsu you were asleep the whole time…

Makarov: very good, now is my turn… well Mirajane I liked your story too but I think Natsu was out of character, besides from that I think it was amazing!

Erza, your story had action, suspense and romance… I like the fact that you kept both Gray and Juvia in their characters….

Gray: Come on gramps… *Erza looks at Gray*…. I mean of course keep going…

Makarov: my vote goes to… Erza!

*Everyone claps and cheers, Erza just gives a knowing smile*

Lucy: Yay! Erza…

Wendy: Good Job Erza-san!

Makarov: well Cana now is your turn... Cana?

*Everyone looks at Cana who had fallen asleep the whole time, she didn't heard the stories*

Makarov: *Sweat drops* I guess is going to be up to you guys to see who wins this battle, or should I just call it a tied?

Natsu: *throws hands in the air* Now is party time!

* * *

**I really hope u guys like! please tell me what u think and who do u think won this battle or is it a tied? Lol I might not be updating soon because I start college next week anyways Adios :D I really don't ship Gruvia I'm more of a Nalu fan but I will leave the results to u guys!**


	11. Cana Alberona

**Hola everyone... I'm back! did ya miss me? Lol well this is going to be the continuation of the last chapter so I really hope u guys like it :)) **

**One thing I wanted to mention is that the reason I made Mira's story so fluffy is because I imagined her writing something cute because of her personality. Her Nalu story came really easily where as Erza's story was kind of difficult because I really don't go for Gruvia as much as I go for Nalu; but I'm glad some of you like one or both stories. Super thanks to all the ones that reviewed and voted last chapter! you guys are awesome!**

**I included someone's review on fanfiction here and it was a shocker not to see people wanting to see hers. I really like this character, she is funny XD and awesome please tell me what u think! Please excuse any grammatical mistakes you might find.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Natsu: *Shouts* Oi! Get these things off me now!

Gray: Can you be quiet Ash Brain…. You are getting annoying!

Natsu: *Screams* What did you called me, Stripper? I swear when I get free from these things I will-

Gray: *Starts to shout as well* Who are you calling Stripper!? *Veins Popping out* You are so dead Natsu!

Natsu: Oh yeah we are going to see who is the dead one at the end!

Erza: *Says very serious* Both of you be QUIET NOW!

Gray and Natsu: *Say very scare* Yes Ma'am!

Lucy: *Smiles* Ah that's Erza for you.

Cana: *Wakes up* Ahhhh! Why are you guys so noisy!?

Lucy: *Water drops* Cana you finally woke up!

Cana: *Rolls her eyes* Who can sleep with all this noise… Um what's going on? Why is Natsu tied up and why is Gray in his boxers?

Gray: AHHH it happened again!

Natsu: *Screams* Can somebody please untie me!

*Lucy looks at Natsu who is tied to one pole*

Lucy: *Sighs* I'm sorry Natsu but that's what you get by-

Natsu: *Starts to scream again* But why did he had to tie me up!?

Lucy: because you-

Natsu: He had no right to do that to me!

Lucy: *Veins start to pop out* Can you let me finish! He tied you up because as soon as he said we needed to wait for the results you screamed "Party time" and started to run around the guild like a crazy person wanting to fight with Laxus and Gray!

Natsu: *Starts to complain* But what is wrong with that?

Gray: *Face-palms himself* Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain.

Natsu: What was that?

Wendy: Natsu-san calm down please… oh look the master is here already.

*Makarov walks inside the guild holding an envelope. Natsu stops screaming. Everyone gets in their seats except for Mirajane and Erza*

Makarov: *Says with his usual smile* Finally we have a winner! Mirajane and Erza, can you please both come up to the front. Now I will announce the winner….

Mira: *Smiles* Oh how exciting!

Erza: Can't wait to know who the winner is.

Cana: *Whispers to herself* What is going on?

Makarov: Levy voted for Mirajane Strauss, I voted for Erza Scarlet; meaning both of them have one point each… the third vote who was supposed to be given by Cana… was cancel…

Cana: *Smiles nervously* hahaha Oops

Makarov: So it was up to the fanfiction reader and authors to decide and vote…. And their vote goes to… ERZA SCARLET! Our TITANIA IS THE WINNER!

*The guild starts to clap and cheer for Erza*

Lucy: Nice job Erza!

Juvia: YAY Erza-san! Juvia thinks you should publish this story in all Fiore!

Gray: *Whispers* Please… Earth eat me now before it's too late!

Erza: *Smiles* Thanks everyone, it's an honor for me to have the best Fan Fiction story! *Gets serious* and I promise to carry this tittle with honor and glory! Ahem now I would like for Mira to come here with me.

*Mira looks shock but goes to where Erza is*

Erza: *Looks at Mira* Mirajane I have to say that I loved your story until the very end and I know Lucy and everyone else did too…

Lucy: *Blushes* Umm well…

Erza: So I want everyone to give Mirajane a round of applause. She deserves it!

*Everyone starts to cheer and clap for Mirajane*

Mira: *Smiles very sweetly* Aww Erza, thank you so much! You know I love your story too; you deserved to be the winner in this match.

Erza: *Smiles slightly* in this match and in the others!

Mira: *Keeps on smiling* I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you.

Erza: Are you saying I'm wrong!?

Mira: Well I'm just stating the truth!

*They both look at each other very seriously and a dark aura starts to form around them. Makarov interrupts before the Guild Hall gets destroy... again*

Makarov: *Smiles very nervously* Well lets party!

*Everyone cheers and they start the party*

Natsu: *still tied up* Yeah party time… wait what about me?! Can someone please untie me? I want to party too!

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

*It's morning and everyone is sleeping on the floor, on broken tables, on chairs, practically everywhere. Natsu finally manged to get free but he ended up sleeping on the floor near Happy and Lucy. They are all drunk and tired after the big party expect for one person*

Cana: *is sitting down with a barrel of alcohol between her legs* Hic- hi there! Hic- everyone is drunk already-hic except for me-hic hehehehe hic. Well I feel like I should do a review-hic for your website now.

*Frowns* One thing that bugs me is that-hic- in most of the stories that I come out, I'm drunk… which is not right because I'm not always drunk-hic- that happens rarely! But I won't held that against you-hic- everyone makes mistakes… Also I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not a match-maker, that tittle goes to Mira-hic- I don't have time to see who likes who in Fairy Tail. There are way better things to do than that-hic-like drink for example *Starts to laugh* But its okay.

*Says very blush either because she is drunk or because of her pairings* Since when I hooked up with Laxus?… I mean he is hot and all but I don't remember being that drunk-hic and what's up with those stories about me and Gray-hic, sure he is cute but I only see him as a friend; Gray is for Juvia-hic, oh and don't get me started on Gildars's he is my old man for crying out loud! My annoying old man-hic… and nothing is going on with Bacchus either, he is like my wine drinking buddy-hic. *puts her index finger on her chin* which reminds me, I should invite him over-hic- to have another drinking contest

*Smiles* But your stories are good-hic- too good to be true. I wouldn't be able to drink and have time to write amazing stories like those-hic-by the way Fairy Tail has the best drinks in all Fiore… so if you're looking for a good time just come by and you will not be disappointed-hic- I guess that's it for now! I shall finish drinking my tenth barrel-hic-.

* * *

**So what do u think? :)) I guess I should had said this at the beginning but this 'story' is based on those dear fanfiction authors stories but I didn't felt like doing letters so i decided to do recordings. Oh yeah I might update faster but who knows... now that I'm in my second semester in college I do have some free time but I also get a lot of homework from my college algebra class so it just depends. Oh I have a joke for you. You will get it only if you know chemistry XD I love Chemistry! here is goes: **

**What do you do with a sick chemist?**

**If you can't Curium**

**Then you can't Helium**

**You might as well Barium**

**I am so random hahahahah it dosen't matter how many times I read this it still brings a smile to my face :)) Hope you have a wonderful week! **


	12. Freed Justine

**Hello everyone! I am back :)) I know I said I was going to be away for a month but I've been having a lot free time lately so I decided to update before it was too late, this chapter is short but I really hope you guys like it :D**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Thanks so much for your support! You were my 100th review (never thought I could get pass 100) u been reviewing since the beginning and I appreciate that :))**

**Glaceon Mage: I remember you reviewing since chapter one... thanks so much! You have helped me a lot once again thanks hope you're still enjoying my story :)**

**Thanks for the ones that reviewed chapter 11 and other chapters: LaynieCakes, twinSlayer, Harbinger of the Living Dead, Marcus Absent, Mirajane S and Erza S, Chubster9021, Glaceon Mage, ravenred123. Super thanks to the ones that waited patiently lol: theabridgedkuriboh, Frost and Warmth, Yuni-sama, twinSlayer!**

**I apologize for my grammatical errors Lol**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Greetings Fan Fiction Authors and Readers, my name is Freed Justine, one of the members of the Thunder God Tribe. To be honest I didn't know such website existed and I was very surprised when Cana and Mirajane told me about it that I had to see it with my own eyes to be able to believe it. I'm really amazed with this website; some of the stories are beyond extraordinary and-

Bickslow: Aww come on Freed get on with the good stuffs!

Freed: What do you mean by "the good stuffs"?

Bickslow: *Grins* Well I mean the stories about you and Mira-

Freed: *Blushes* Um I…

Bickslow: Well don't say no more I will help you with your review.

Freed: But-

Bickslow: What my friend here is trying to tell you guys is that he is very pleased with all the stories about himself and Mirajane; mostly the parts were they-

Freed: *Very Blush* Enough! I think I can do it by myself now..

Bickslow: *Looks annoy* Jeez, man you're no fun at all! Fine I will leave you alone but if you say ask me, I was doing a good job- *leaves Freed alone*

Freed: *Looks relieve* Well I guess I should start by saying that the stories *starts to blush again* about me and Mirajane are good b…but the only bond we truly share is friendship that's all. Same with Cana, nothing happens when her; just because one time I said that women in swimsuits were my weakness doesn't mean is true… that was just to show some gratitude to Cana and Lucy. I even have stories with Lucy and I… I don't even know how that happened. But enough about me! Let's talk about a more important matter.

*Says very serious* How come Laxus only has three hundred and forty-five stories whereas Natsu has over five thousand!? *starts to get mad* that is unacceptable! Mighty Laxus should have more stories than that! Come on people where is your loyalty to Laxus? As the president of the Laxus' Fan Club I demand more stories about him!

There is one thing that is bothering me and that is… paring me up with him. *his eyes get shiny*don't get me wrong it's an honor to be in the same story with Laxus. I mean he is just amazing and powerful … *blushes* but I don't have any romantic feelings towards him. I only see him as an older brother, as my role model *starts to day dream about himself dressed up as Laxus* I would give anything to be just like him...

Bickslow: *Grins* Hey Freed! check this out... they have stories about Ever and Elfman!

Freed: *Snaps out of daydream* Really!? *Grins* well we should go tell Laxus!

Bickslow: Yeap that's what I'm talking about!

Freed: Well let me finish this very quick... anyways keep up the good work. Some of Laxus' stories are amazing and if you happen to write about him, you have a true follower here! But take my advice write more stories about him. Do it by your own will because I would hate to draw runes around you and let you out until you're done writing. *Smiles* I don't like to play dirty but you know things happen. Well that was my feedback, keep writing fantastic stories about us because you know, not everyone has the gift of writing. See you guys next time!

* * *

**I'm proud to say that I already watched Fairy Tail's movie (the raw version of course) and even though I didn't understood a word they said it was really emotional. Great movie :)) the Nalu moment was really sweet. How I wish I knew Japanese -_- **

**Oh Yukino and Jellal have been added to the list as well and I will try to update as fast as I can and Don't forget to review :)**

**-Eli**


	13. Evergreen

**Hi everyone :)) I can finally update since I'm in my spring break (Thank God for that) I wanted to update a long time ago but I was too busy with exams and essays but I promise that now I might be able to update faster :D**

**I meant to put these reviews last chapter but for some reason I didn't Lol hope is not too late**

**Marcus Absent: *smiles* Did I just read Mira's fanboy!? I bet someone enjoyed her battle against Jenny :))**

**Harbinger of the Living Dead: of course I will do a chapter for Ultear and Meredy... they are like one of my favorite characters :)) and I love your reviews they are very inspiring!**

**Super thanks to: theabridgedkuriboh, Frost and Warmth, Yuni-sama, twinSlayer, SeeYouInLaLaLand, Harbinger of the Living Dead, Jerza Fernandes,dyingoveranime,LaynieCakes,SayaNightshade, and otaku03 for the amazing reviews! you guys always make me smile :))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Evergreen: Hello there, Evergreen the Fairy Queen has just arrived. Bixlow was just telling about fanfiction and-

Bixlow: *Smiles wickedly * Ah come on… you were reading those stories from the very first day Cana told Lucy-

Evergreen: *Blushes* No I wasn't…

Bixlow: *Keeps on smiling* Of course you weren't, did you enjoyed the stories about Elfman and you?

Evergreen: *Very Blush* What!? No! I don't like them at all-

Bixlow: Ha that's not what I heard you say last time I saw you reading one those stories…

Evergreen: W-well…

Bixlow: *Acts confuse* I think I saw a big letter M with some warnings-

Evergreen: I t-think that's enough Bixlow! Why don't you go bug someone else… *Looks to her left and points her finger at Freed* Oh look I think Freed is calling you…

Bixlow: *Looks surprised* Really!? *Turns to look at where Evergreen is pointing at*

Evergreen: *Smiles innocently* yeah I think he's looking for you… I heard him say he needed your help with a story-

Bixlow: *Grins* finally he is asking me for help… *crosses hands over his chest* I offered myself to help him with a story about Mirajane… Ah! I should get going then… I already have the whole plot planned in my head…

*Bixlow goes to where Freed is and drags him out the guild*

Bixlow: Well we better get going-

Freed: *Tries to free himself from Bixlow* what are you talking about? Let me go this instant-

Bixlow: We need to start your story right now.

Freed: *Looks confuse for a moment then he realizes what Bixlow means and tries to run away* No I never said I wanted to write a story-

Bixlow: *Points to where Evergreen is* Well Ever told me you were looking for me. Now here I am… stop trying to run away I said I was going help you, anyways is okay to be nervous…

Freed:*Screams* Damn you Ever… I'll get you back for this!

*Both disappear from the guild*

Ever: *Smiles* I'm really sorry Freed but I had to… anyways better get started right now before I get another interruption…

*Gets serious* please tell me that pairing me up with Elfman is a big joke! I mean we don't share any similarities whatsoever! I know that any man would fall in love with a gorgeous and sexy woman like me but he is too annoying with his "Man" phrase, I can't stand him. He's also very-

*Sees Elfman playing with Asuka and smiles thoughtfully* sweet and brave just like the time he defended his sisters' honor and defeated Bacchus. He doesn't gives up that easily and we can say that… he is one of the best men I have ever seen *blushes* he is a proud member of Fairy Tail.

*Elfman notices Evergreen is staring at him*

Elfman: What's up Ever? Do I have something on my face?

Evergreen: *Answers dreamily* Mmm, no your face is fine…

Elfman: *Blushes* I-well why are you staring at me so funny-

Evergreen: *Snaps out her daze and looks very blush* I-I wasn't s-staring!

Elfman: Well you were looking at me so I-

Evergreen: *Hits Elfman with her fan* I said I wasn't looking at you. What part of "I wasn't" you don't understand?

Elfman: *Has veins popping out* why are hitting me for!?

Evergreen: Because you're so annoying!

Elfman: I am not annoying! I'm a man and a man can withstand any form of pain!

Evergreen: Repeat that one more time and you'll regret it!

Elfman: I am a Man!

Evergreen: You are about to get a horrible punishment!

Happy:*Comes out of nowhere and smiles* They liiiiike each other!

Elfman and Evergreen: NO, WE DON'T!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it Please review that will make me very happy :))**

**So sad the anime is ending... and everyone is hating on the manga *Shakes Head* hope it gets better**

**Thanks to the ones that have favorite and/or are following this story :))))**


	14. Lisanna Strauss

**Yay I could update another chapter! Sadly this is the end of my Spring Break so that means that it might take me some time to update another chapter. But I really hope you guys like this one. It might not be what you expected or might not be funny but I think is very sweet :)). **

**Special thanks to: theabridgedkuriboh, fdag, 132shadowangel, Harbinger of the Living Dead, twinSlayer, DirtyRidaa, SeeYouInLaLaLand, and LaynieCakes you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail *Sighs* But I wish I did...**

Hi everyone, I'm Lisanna Strauss and I just wanted to give my review on fanfiction. First of all let me tell you how much I love some of the stories you guys are writing *smiles* they are fantastic! I enjoy Mira-nee and Freed's stories, never thought they could make such a cute couple. Same with Elf-niichan and Evergreen, their stories are funny… *whispers* you know… I think they secretly like each other but they don't want to say anything. *laughs* Anyways I bet you guys already know that.

I was surprised to find stories about me, *smiles* that makes me feel very happy and special… so I want to give my thanks to you guys, I appreciate it! But… *gets serious* why are you guys paring me up with Bixlow? I mean we are in the same guild but we don't have any kind of communication. Sure you can pair Mira-nee with Freed and Elf-niichan with Evergreen but that doesn't mean I have to be pair up with Bixlow. Don't get me wrong, I think he's a really cool guy but I don't see him that way. Then again these are just stories so I shouldn't be upset. I'm really sorry if I sounded a little mad I was just surprise *laughs*.

I'm also pair up with… *blushes* Laxus and well… I don't know what to say. We don't interact as much and we don't talk a lot. Is just the same as with Bixlow I guess. I came across the term crack-pairing- which I had to ask Levy for the meaning- and I think you guys enjoy those the most *smiles*

I see that… *blushes* that I h-have some s-stories with N-Natsu and I can understand that a little. *Smiles sweetly* When we were little and we found an egg- which later turned out to be Happy- and we both took care of it, I felt like we had a family. He was the daddy, I was the mommy and Happy was our little baby. Since that time I had thought several times of actually marrying Natsu. He's just the perfect guy, sure he destroys a lot of things, and he likes to fight with a lot of things but… he has an enormous heart. He's strong and brave, always caring for his friends and putting them in first place. He was my best friend and he's still very dear to me.*Sighs* He is everything a good husband should be.

But his stories with me don't always make me happy. For example, there are some stories in which I come back from Edolas and I start to act very mean and annoying towards Lucy. Natsu ends up kicking Lucy out of his team, later on she is kicked out of the Fairy Tail and I take her place in Natsu's team and end up going out with him. I just want to clarify that I would never do something like that. I like Lucy and I don't have anything against her. Lucy means a lot to me and all Fairy Tail, I bet… *hears a noise in the background*

*Natsu enters the guild running*

Natsu: *Starts to look for Lucy and when he sees her he goes to where she is* LUCYYYY!

Lucy: *Looks very surprise* Natsu? What's wrong?

Natsu: *Looks very concerned* Lucy… you know you're in Team Natsu right?

Lucy: Well last time I check I'm still in your team but-

Natsu: And you know we will never kick you out right?

Lucy: *her expression softens* Natsu…

Natsu: because you're very special to us and I would never do something like that… you're a member of Fairy Tail and a member of Team Natsu forever.

Lucy: *Blushes* I-I know…

Natsu: *Grins* pinky promise?

Lucy: *smiles sweetly* pinky promise… Natsu?

Natsu: Mmm?

Lucy: Thank you…

Lisanna: *Smiles* See? I would never and could never replace Lucy. Natsu and her have a very special bond. Together they make the best team ever. Thanks to Lucy, Natsu is able to get stronger… they are perfect for each other…

Well I guess this is it for me *smiles* it was fun reading about Fairy Tail. Thanks for writing about us that's very sweet of you guys… see you all next time.

* * *

**I hope I kept her in character... I just felt Lisanna would feel kind of disappointed to read those stories about her. I personally think Lisanna is very sweet and caring and I find her paring with Bixlow hilarious :D**

**Oh before I forget I would like to ask you guys a favor! I did another story about Juvia and Lyon "I will make the rain stop" I would appreciated it if you guys can read it and tell me what you think about it... thanks in advance! **

**So what do u think about this chapter? please review that would make me so happy :)) Oh yeah and how do you guys think Jellal would react to fanfiction... I would like to know your ideas... lol**


	15. Girls' Talk

**Hi everyone I'm back... sorry for the long wait hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Supper thanks to: theabridgedkuriboh,IcedSoulFairy,fairytailluv34,Sa yaNightshade, Bayz Sparrow,Harbinger of the Living Dead ,twinSlayer, Guest, Jerza Fernandes ,LaynieCakes, .kawaii for the amazing reviews!**

**also thanks to the ones that gave me ideas for Jellal :) I might do one chapter for him later... XD**

**And thanks to the ones that have favorite and alerted this story:))**

* * *

**Disclaimer 1: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the main idea, all the credit goes to Annie Sparklecake!**

In Fairy Tail

Mirajane: *Says smiling* All Fairy Tail female mages are required to meet on the second floor.

Gray: *Looks confused* Why are the girls meeting?

Mirajane: To discuss some important matter!

Gajeel: *Looks annoyed* is something going on?

Mirajane: Well, it is kind of important…

Elfman: *Shouts* If it's important, then all the men should be involved! That's why we are Men!

MIrajane: *Laughs sweetly* hahaha, don't worry-

Gray: But if it's something important, you should tell us-

Mirajane: *Keeps on smiling* I said *emits a dark aura around her* Not to worry.

*Everyone is the Guild get very scare*

Gray: *Laughs nervously* hahaha that's why I'm saying not to worry….

Ultear: *Appears at the door with Jellal and Meredy* Are we… interrupting something?

Mirajane: *Claps her hands and smiles* Ultear, Jellal, Meredy! What a surprised! Of course no, please come in!

Meredy: *Smiles* Thanks!

Mirajane: So what bring you guys here?

Meredy: We heard some rumors and we thought it was a good idea to come and investigate.

Jellal: Yes, even though Ultear desn't want to tell me anything, she's saying it's very important.

Mirajane: Is that so! Well of course you guys can stay and investigate!

Ultear: *Smiles* Thanks

Mirajane: Oh my look at the time! We might be late for our meeting… Ultear, Meredy would you care to joing us?

Jellal: Private meeting?

Mirajane: Yes! But I'm afraid is for girls only, *smiles* so you're not allowed to come, sorry.

Ultear: He won't mind, you go ahead Jellal and chat with the guys.

Mirajane: That's a good idea! I'm sure you might find something interesting with the guys!

Jellal: *Uneasy* Okay, I'll try to find something that can lead us to the roots of those rumors. *Leaves and goes to where the guys are sitting*

Meredy: *Asks very excited* Mira, do you know where I can find Juvia? I'm dying to see her!

Mirajane: *Smiles* Sure, follow me!

*Mirajane leads them to the second floor, where all the girls are meeting with the exception of Lucy, Wendy and Carla*

Cana: *says while holding a barrel of alcohol between her legs* Mira what took you so long!?

Mirajane: Sorry everyone, but we have some guests with us today!

Meredy: *Goes to hug Juvia* Juvia! I've miss you so much!

Juvia: *looks very happy* Meredy-san, Juvia is so happy to see you!

Ultear: *Smiles* Is good to see everyone!

Erza: *Smiles slightly* Ultear! Is good to see you as well, what bring you guys here?

Ultear: Well we heard some rumors about a certain what is it called Meredy?

Meredy: Website!

Ultear: Yes Website! Called fanfiction involving Fairy Tail… *Asks suspiciously * Do you girls happen to know something about it?

Levy: We do! Is a website where actual people write about Fairy Tail.

Ultear: *puts her index finger on her chin* And is this website reliable?

Erza: What do you mean by reliable?

Ultear: Well I don't think we should trust this fanfiction website…

Lisanna: Oh there is nothing to worry, they are just stories-

Meredy: *Glances at Ultear* Are you sure they are just stories?

Levy: Yeah they are just stories… *Grabs a laptop* Here let me show you….

*Ultear and Meredy both see what Levy is doing*

Levy: *smiles* See there are just stories about Fairy Tail members… Oh they have stories about Lamia Scale as well as Blue Pegasus and… you guys!

Ultear: *Looks preoccupied* Y-yes I have heard some rumors about us…

Lisanna: Have you guys read some of the stories?

Meredy: Not really, we were afraid that… *glances at Ultear* hahah never mind.

Mirajane: *Smiles* Why don't you guys read some stories… who knows it might catch your interest!

Ultear: *Looks surprised* I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…

Cana: *Looks impatient* So are doing the meeting or not?

Mirajane: Oh my! Time does fly! *Goes to the front where a teacher's desk is* Okay our meeting is starting right now!

Cana: Yes we lost a lot of time already… I can't be late to my-

Lisanna: Date?

Cana: *Sighs* Is not a date, we are just meeting for a drink… just to have fun.

Levy: *Smiles mischievously* Sure!

Cana: *Smiles*Well what about your date with Gajeel?

Levy: *Blushes* I-it's not a date… he's just going to help me pick some books out of the library and then we might go to the park.

Cana: Sounds like a date to me… isn't that right Lisanna?

Lisanna: Sure it does!

Erza: Levy I didn't know you had it in you…

Levy: *Deeply blush* No is not like that…

Mirajane: Aww that is so cute Levy! Anyways what do you guys think our topic should be for today?

Levy: Our first talk should be about our Celestial Spirit Mage *A big picture of Lucy comes from the ceiling* Lucy Hearfilia!

Mirajane: *squeaks* Oh goodie… I approve!

Erza: *Smiles Slightly* I approve as well, *Thinks to herself* good, I have come prepared .

Mirajane: Uh I know let's discuss some stories about Lucy with any other male character.

Cana: *Smiles* Uh this is going to be interesting!

Levy: I bet!

Lisanna: Well I say that Lucy is better off with Natsu. They are best friends, and both care for each other more than anything right?

Levy: Good point! But *Frowns* they could be passed as siblings, by the way they act around each other… I say she looks better with Rogue!

*All the girls look at Levy very weird*

Levy: *Sweat Droppes* hahahah I know it's kind of a weird paring but from some of the stories I have read… _The gorgeous dark hair man silently acknowledging her beauty…. Knowing they had each other until the very end._ Kyaaaa so adorable!

Mirajane: *Looks very doubtful* I don't know… maybe… but there aren't many stories about them. As for me I think Lucy and Natsu are perfect for each other just like Lisanna said! _Because he always made her laugh and he was always there for her, even in the hard time, she loved him with all her heart. _Isn't that beautiful?

Lisanna: *smiles* I agree! Besides Lucy has more stories with Natsu than with anybody else.

Erza: I don't know… For some reason I find Sting and Lucy very interesting.

All the Girls: *Shocked* WHAT!?

Erza: *Nods* I know it's very unusual but I do enjoy reading about those two. The usual bad boy who falls for the good girl and changes for her, is just too interesting.

Kinana: *Smiles* I have to admit, I like that paring as well!

Mirajane: Uh I guess I'll give it a chance!

Cana: *Says after drinking her second barrel* For me, I guess Lucy and Laxus make a sexy paring… wouldn't Laxus and Lucy look hot!?

Mirajane: *Starts to imagine both of them together* Yes, they would!

Evergreen: Well I'm more of a Freed and Lucy fan myself, Lucy is cute and Freed is such a gentlemen, they would connect very easily.

Laki: *Adjusts her glasses* I agree, besides Freed is not a perverted man, not like Gildars…

Cana: *Has a dark aura around her* Is that old man giving you any trouble?

Laki: *Smiles nervously* No, no at all…

Ultear:*Joins the conversation* from what I'm seeing, I like Lucy and Gray….

Juvia: *Screams* What!? No! Gray-sama is only for Juvia!

Mirajane: *Smiles*So you have read some stories!?

Ultear: Yes I have, *laughs* I was just worrying for nothing… anyways, I like… what is it call again?

Meredy: Graylu

Ultear: Yes Graylu, they have a very good chemistry and they get along very well… and from what I have read it seems Gray is interested in Lucy.

Mirajane: *Smiles* You think so too? I knew something was going on between those two, they look adorable together….*starts thinking* awww I don't know which to pick anymore, Graylu or Nalu…

Juvia: *tries to change the subject* No! Juvia thinks Lucy and Loke are perfect for each other!

Meredy: I agree with Juvia, it seems he loves her!

*Lucy arrives at the second floor where all the girls are having their meeting*

Lucy: Hi everyone, Gray told me all the girls were here so-

*Nobody notices Lucy*

Juvia: Meredy-san is right… TEAM Lolu for the win!

Lucy: *Blushes* Team What!?

Meredy: Yosh!

Lisanna: I'm sorry but is going to be Nalu…

Lucy: *Deeply Blush* EHhh?

Levy: probably but the cutest paring is Rogue and Lucy!

Erza: I disagree, is Sting and Lucy…

Lucy: *Really blush* Rogue…. Sting…

Cana: Nope hottest and sexiest paring is Laxus and Lucy!

Ultear: I think you mean hottest paring is Gray and Lucy.

Lucy: *Madly Blush* Sexy… and… hot

Evergreen: I still think Freed and Lucy is cuter!

Mirajane: *Raises Arms* I think I like all the pairings!

*Kinana and Laki both sweat drop*

Kinana: *smiles* I like Sting and Lucy better…

Laki: Nope is Freed and Lucy.

Lucy: *Still blushing* Wait…

Mirajane: *Stops smiling for a moment* You have been so quiet Bisca… is everything okay?

Bisca: *Smiles* ehhh? Yes I'm fine… I was just thinking…

Erza: So which is your favorite paring?

Bisca: *Puts her finger on her chin* Well I like… *Smiles* Lucy and Zeref!

All the girls including Lucy: EHHHH?

Bisca: Yes! They are perfect for each other!

Levy: *Whispers to Lisannna* sometimes I wonder what goes through her head…

Lisanna: *Whispers back* I wonder the same thing too….

* * *

**What do you guys think? Hope you guys liked it :)) I didn't included Gajeel and Jellal because I didn't want Erza and Levy to get mad XD**


	16. The guys

**Sorry for the long wait! but here's the next chapter:)) and well since I'm in my Summer Vacation I will be able to write faster! **

**Thanks to the ones that have favorite and or are following this story!**

**Also thanks to: theabridgedkuriboh, Animecrazelover, DiamondAnime, Bookworm-chan, IdiotMee, , SecretOtaku27, zarjarminx, TigerrChan, and Everyday is a Monday for the wonderful reviews! **

**Okay so this chapter has a little of not so appropriate short story, if you don't want to read it, that's okay just skip the part that its in _italics,_ is not very long, just a couple of sentences but I don't want to make anybody uncomfortable.**

**Hope you guys like it:))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Meanwhile **

Gray: Hey Jellal!

Jellal: Is good to see everyone again.

Gray: Is good to see you too… did you came alone?

Jellal: No, Ultear and Meredy came with me as well.

Gray: Oh I see, do you want to talk to Master?

Jellal: No that's okay… *whispers* even though there is something going on… some rumors are spreading around…

Gray: What kind of rumors?

Jellal: *Signs* To tell you the truth… I don't know-

Gray: Then how are you going to know what you're looking for?

Jellal: Is not my fault, Ulteat wouldn't tell me anything, but she insisted we came to Fairy Tail to investigate.

Gray: And where is she right now?

Jellal: With all the ladies I suppose, they were doing a private meeting-

Gray: Yeah, they wouldn't tell us what was it about, but it seemed important-

Jellal: *Narrows his eyes* Do they regularly have private meetings?

Gray: No at all, if something is going on, all Fairy Tail is immediately informed.

Jellal: *Looks thoughtful* I see-

Gray: But don't worry man, if something is going on with the girls, I'm sure Ultear and Meredy will find out.

Jellal: I suppose but-

Gray: *Grins* Come on, take a break once in a while.

*Gray leads Jellal where all the other guys are*

Freed: I'm telling you Bixlow, people need to write more about Laxus!

Bixlow: Take a chill pill man, I'm sure they will, just give them time!

His babies: Give them time! Give them time!

Freed: *Acts very dramatic* I have, isn't three days enough!?

Bixlow: *Looks shock* And you want them to already have a story written?

Freed: What? I think three days are more than enough!

Bixlow: You're impossible when it comes to Laxus.

His babies: Impossible! Impossible!

Freed: What do you mean impossible!? You know as well I do that Laxus deserves more stories! Laxus is tough, amazing, popular-

Laxus:* Looks bore*Freed, cut it out.

Freed: *Looks down* I'm sorry Laxus, I guess I've got a little carried away. *Suddenly looks determinated* But I will become better for your sake, and I'll make you proud Laxus! In fact I'm going to write a story myself…

Bixlow: Didn't you said the same thing about Mira?

Freed: *Blushes* I did not! You were the one saying that!

Bixlow: *Acts hurt* Are you accusing me of lying!?

His babies: Accusing me! Accusing me!

Freed: I.. er-

Bixlow: But I won't hold it against you *Grabs Freed by the shoulder and drags him out of the guild* Come on now, we are going to finish writing that story!

Freed: *Tries to free himself* Let me go! Please tell me this is not happening again! NO!

*Both exit the guild*

*Laxus just signs*

Gajeel: *Says mockingly* Don't act so disappointed Laxus! Gi Hi!

Laxus: What do you mean?

Gajeel: *Smirks* I know you're enjoying those stories!

Laxus: I don't know what you're talking about.

Gajeel: AH! Don't tell me you don't like those stories about Mirajane or Cana or perhaps Lucy-

Laxus: And your point is? *Grins* Besides, I heard that you have stories with Levy and even... Natsu…

Gajeel: WHAT THE HELL! You wanna start something because if you are bring it on… I can take you right now if you want! *Calms down a little* but you also have stories with that Lizard! And Freed-

Laxus: Shut up already!

Gejeel: *Veins popping* Make me!

Jet: *Sweat Drops* you're starting to act like Natsu.

Gajeel: What! You want to fight too!?

Droy: *While eating a hamburger* and you wonder why they pair Gejeel and Natsu together…

Gajeel: You too! Well I'm gunna make you regret saying that!

Gray: Calm down, what's going on here?

Alzack: They are going on about their parings in fanfiction.

Jellal: Parings in fanfiction?

Gray: Oh, is this website where other people write about Fairy Tail, *Grabs a laptop and shows him the website* Here see for yourself, some of the stories are very interesting and I bet you'll find something that you might like…

Elfman: Yes, fanfiction is a true man!

Alzack: *Sings* No, is not a man is a website…

Gajeel: *Crosses his arms over his chest* So Gray how do you feel about your pairings? Gi Hi!

Gray: *Starts to blush* What pairings? I don't know what you're saying…

Gajeel: Oh but I heard that you have a lot of stories with Juvia…

Gray: *Very blush* SO! That doesn't mean anything!

Elfman: What about your stories with Lucy?

Gray: *Still blushing* I…

Laxus: He has stories with Lucy too?

Gray: *Still blushing* Yeah, why?

Laxus: well as far as I know, Lucy is pair up with Natsu, Freed, Bixlow, even me-

Gajeel: with me too

Elfman: And me!

Gray: I.. I see, Lucy must be very famous then…

Jet: She is, I heard Levy saying that her favorite pairing was Rogue and Lucy.

Gray: Rogue? As in the Rogue from Sabertooth?

Jet: That's the one.

Droy: *Still eating* I heard Erza saying that she liked Sting and Lucy better.

Gray: Sting from Sabertooth!?

Alzack: *Shakes his head* All the girls are going crazy…

Gajeel: But the best paring for Gray is that Salamander!

Gray: *Veins popping out* What did you just said!?

Gajeel: I said that-

Laxus: *Grins* What about Natsu and you, Gejeel?

Gajeel: Shut it Laxus! What about you and Freed!?

Laxus: *Looks murderously * I said to shut it!

*There is silence in the guild while Laxus, Gajeel and Gray glare at each other*

*Natsu, Happy and Lucy arrive*

Lucy: *Says smiling* Hello everyone, we're back…. What's going on?

Natsu: *Says very enthusiastically* Uh are you guys doing a staring contest!? I want to play too! *Goes running where all the guys are*

Happy: *Follows Natsu* Aye sir!

Lucy: Yeah I don't think they're doing a staring contest, is more like they just want to kill each other…

Natsu: Oi! You call that a staring contest, I can beat all of ya at once!

Gajeel: Shut up Salamander!

Natsu: Oh you wanna go at it!

Laxus: Leave it Natsu, if you guys start something, you'll both end up destroying the guild…

Lucy: *Looks around* do any of you knows where all the girls are?

Gray: They are having a private meeting in the second floor.

Lucy: *Looks surprise* Private meeting? Well I guess I'll go and take a look. *Leaves*

Gray: *Turns to Natsu and Happy* So how did the job went?

Happy: *While eating a fish* The same, we caught the bandits but while we were trying to capture them, Natsu destroyed the city so we have to pay for the repairs. Wendy and Carla said they were a little tired so they went to Fairy Hills for a little while.

Gray: I see, but what can we expect of that Natsu, way to go Flame Breath!

Natsu: What did you called me, Stripper?

Gray: Who are you calling Stripper!

Happy: *While trying not to laugh* Gray, your clothes!

Gray: AHH! How did it happen! *Looks around for his clothes*

Natsu: See! You're such a pervert! *Notices Jellal sitting with a laptop* What's Jellal doing here?

Laxus: He came to find something, but he's just reading those stories in fanfiction…

Natsu: Oh that reminds me, did you guys read that one story where I defeat 5 dragons and-

Gejeel: And you marry Lucy!?

Natsu: *Looks alarmed* I do what!?

Droy: Why are you so surprised Natsu?

Natsu: Well I-

Jet: In what chapter are you on?

Natsu: Chapter 5…

Elfman: And how many chapters are there!?

Laxus: *Signs* 50….

Gray: You are slow, Flame Brain!

Natsu: I am not, you're the slow one Ice Princess!

Gray: Who are you calling Ice Princess!? Jerk!

Laxus: You brats are getting on my nerves..

Jet: How come you know about this story Laxus?

Laxus: It's a very famous story, even though is already completed Mirajane made me read it..

Gajeel: But Salamander's stories are not as famous as mine!

Droy: Really!? What story is it?

Gajeel: I don't really remember the name but it's where I'm an important Yakuza and I boss people around!

Laxus: And where he marries a young student named Levy!

Gajeel: Er…I… what?

Gray: *Laughs* Don't tell me you're not the far yet…

Jet: Not the fastest reader right?

Alzack: And how do you two know about this story? Is it that famous?

Laxus: Kind of, this one is still going on but Cana made read this!

Gray: I read it because Lucy was talking about it with Levy.

Gajeel: *Snaps* Well at least my story is getting more likes than your story with Juvia…

Gray: *Blushes* Ask me if I care!

Alzack: *Sweat Drops* if you didn't blush it would be more believable.

Happy: You liiiiike her!

Gray: NO I don't!

Happy: Then why are you blushing!?

Gray:*Very blush* I am not!

Natsu: *Shouts* Stripper and Juvia sitting in a tree…

Gray: Shut up already! You brainless bastard!

Natsu: I'm about to send you to the infirmary for life!

Gray: You're just jealous because I'm always the cool one in the stories.

Natsu: If you're the cool one, I'm the hot one!

Elfman: *Looks surprise* Wow, Natsu said something smart for once.

Jet: Agree!

Gajeel: I'm the famous one here!

Natsu: No you're not! Who would want a piece of rusty metal anyways?

Gajeel: Repeat that gain!

*Gajeel, Gray and Natsu start fighting*

Laxus: Pathetic.

*They stop and Natsu goes to where Jellal is*

Natsu: Hey Jellal, who's the most famous and stronger from the three of us?

Jellal: …..

Natsu: OI! I'm talking to you!

Jellal: …..

Gajeel: Why are you so red!?

Jellal: ….

Gray: What are you reading!? *turns the laptop and reads out loud*

_Slowly, he began to carefully unzip her dress but his clumsy hands were all over the place tripping over each other trying to unfasten the piece of clothing from his wonderful princess. He was nervous, even if it wasn't his first time, he could feel his heart beating rapidly trying to jump out of his chest and he could feel the same was going on with his mistress. _

_She had her eyes closed but her feverish touch and the way her hands were travelling on his chest, made him realize that she wanted him as much as he did. _

_Without giving in it another though, he dived in for a kiss which she received hungrily. _

_Her flavor was sweet and delicate, all he wanted was to get lost in her fragrance forever. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he could hear her whispering his name with every kiss he gave her. His hands started to wander around the frame of his lover, exploring ever single fragment of the goddess below him. _

_He ripped her dress and for a moment he took the time to observe the delicate piece of artwork his beautiful Erza was._

_"Jellal…" She asked a little surprised for his sudden stop._

_It took him a second to regain his posture and continue with what he had started as he began… _

And I guess that's all I'm reading. *Gray looks very blush*

*The whole guild is quiet while everyone is looking at Jellal who is blushing madly unable to speak*

Laxus: Is this the first story you read?

*Jellal nods*

Elfman: this is too hard to bear, even for a man…

*Jellal nods*

Gray: Dude I think you should start by reading rated K+ stories.

*All the guys mumble in agreement*

* * *

**What do u think? ahahah I had so much fun writing this! Next chapter is going to be about Jellal and maybe a little Ultear and Meredy in it so just be a little patient:))**

**And please forgive my silly grammatical mistakes:))**

**Oh and who's reading the manga? Oh my Natsu and Lucy XD**


	17. Jellal Fernandez

**I'm back! I'm very sorry for taking this long to update but I've been watching Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist so it was kind of hard to update XD**

**Super thanks to Rinny-Senpai 32, theabridgedkuriboh, DiamondAnime, jerza Fernandes, twinSlayer, Madeline-chan09, Celestial-Mage231, Marcus Absent (Yay you're back!), LaynieCakes, imadreamer177 , and animewabbit. Love you guys... and thanks for the responses about the manga as well, yes there's been a lot of reactions to the little Nalu moment XD and with the two latest chapters I feel so bad for what is going on... I'm still going to do an Ultear chapter, regardless of what happens in the manga.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Ultear wouldn't had done what she did...**

* * *

Greetings to all fanfiction authors and readers, is an honor to be able to do a general review on the stories that you guys have created. Is not every day that we find a popular website's existence such as Fanficton. And I just want to say that you guys are doing an excellent job, it is very clear that many of the stories here are for comical relief because that is something unique of Fairy Tail… and yes I have found many more stories about romance too…

*Blushes faintly* I would like to apologize for what happened earlier… I didn't mean to read a rated M story… I mean not that I wouldn't have and not that I wouldn't want to but… *realizes what he has said* AH! You know what; just forget what I said before… I just want to say sorry and that hopefully Erza would never find out about that little incident… *whispers* that would be embarrassing.

Changing the subject, I would like to say that I'm becoming quite addicted to some of the stories here, some are very interesting that is just too hard to stop reading them. So far the stories about myself are… *says to himself* What's the word?... Idealistic? *says louder* Yes, you know, not everything in this world is perfect and not everyone deserves a happy life, someone as wicked and evil as me doesn't. Sometimes I wish I could erase the past and remake my life as a normal person. All I want is to be able to live a good life without any remorse. I don't think I deserve to be described as an incredible human being because that's far from reality… further more I'm not worthy of stories that describe me having an emotional relationship with Erza. Don't get me wrong, Erza is a wonderful woman and the man who wins her heart is going to be very lucky… unfortunately I'm not the right man for her… *looks down* she deserves better.

*Says in his usual serious face* Now according to the guys, I'd had to pay careful attention to my pairings… so I went back and read some stories about me and other… ladies and I think-

*Is interrupted by a cloud of smoke… after a couple of seconds Jellal sees two miniature Jellals, one on each side of him. One Jellal is wearing a white tunic with black stripes across the edges. The other Jellal is wearing a dark blue cloth and his arms and legs are covered in bandages.*

Jellal: *Looks surprise* What's going on here… Mystogan? And… this is impossible…

Siegrain: *Smiles* Is nice to see you again, Jellal.

Mystogan: *In his usual serious face* Greetings.

Jellal: *Still very surprise* How in the world…

Siegrain: Don't worry, I made a spell that will enable us to communicate for a short period of time. *Smirks* I'm still inside your head Jellal, and well since Mystogan is your Edolas counterpart he has come here as well.

Mystogan: It will not take long.

Jellal: *Touches his head* I must have hit myself with something…

Siegrain: *Acts hurt* Awww, come on Jellal! Don't hurt my feelings.

Mystogan: Indeed, we just want to help you.

Jellal: Help me?

Siegrain: Of course! You were in the middle of a review weren't you? I'd say we came in at the right moment.

Jellal: Well… yes but I can do it by myself, don't worry about me.

Siegrain: *Extends his arms* Nonsense! Come on carry on…

Mystogan: Yes, everything is going to be okay.

Jellal: *Looks unsure* If you say so…

Siegrain: *Rests his head on his hand* So does the opposite sex makes any appeal to you?

Jellal: Y-yes! I mean no… I mean yes. AH! What kind of a question is that?

Siegrain: *Looks calm* I was just asking, since you were going on about how you didn't deserve Erza and blah blah blah-

Jellal: *Hold Siegrain by his shirt* What was that!?

Siegrain: *Tries to free himself* Hey stop that! I'm your evil side buddy, remember that!

Jellal: This coming from an 8 inch. guy, I'm so scare.

Mystogan: Ahem! Shall we continue…

Jellal: As I was saying, *Looks at Siegrain* Erza is just a friend.

Siegrain: Don't tell me you don't feel anything for the girl! Come on she's a hottie, and that scarlet hair of her looks amazing on-

Jellal: *Hits Siegrain on the head* You better watch your mouth, and you better respect Erza.

Siegrain: *Has a big bump on the head* I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?

Jellal: *Sighs* What did I ever do to deserve this…

Mystogan: But are you fine with your other pairings?

Jellal: Oh right… I was getting to that… well you see I have parings with Lucy-

Siegrain: Who's Lucy?

Jellal: She's a Celestial Spirit mage.

Siegrain: Oh, I see… is she hot?

Mystogan: *Face palms himself* Is this how my Earth land counterpart is?

Jellal: No, that's definitely not how I am, Siegrain was not even like that either… what happened to you?

Siegrain: I just drank three cups of coffee, I'm fine.

Jellal: No, you're not!

Siegrain: anyways, please continue… we don't have all day you know…

Jellal: *Is beginning to get annoyed* So yes, Lucy is just a friend, we barely know each other but she's a kind person-

Siegrain: *Smirks* You know if she's all that, why does it bother you if you are been pair up with her? I mean, I wouldn't mind at all.

Mystogan: Because is not right to do that, Jellal seems to care for Lucy as a friend, that's all.

Siegrain: If it was for me, I'd be cool with the idea, the more the merrier!

Jellal: Speak for yourself… but moving on, I find my pairing with Ultear a little-

Siegrain: *Whistles* Now that's a true woman right there!

Jellal: *Veins pop put* More respect Siegrain.

Siegrain: *Looks innocently* What!? I'm just stating the truth… now those stories with her I wouldn't mind. It was sad that we didn't had enough time to be together…

Mystogan: *Looks confuse* Who's Ultear?

Siegrain: Man, is this sexy lady with big-

Jellal: *Very mad* Siegrain that's enough!

Siegrain: fine, fine, you don't have to get mad.

Mystogan: Well if the stories that Jellal has with Ultear makes him uncomfortable, he has the right to say something.

Jellal: *Smiles in appreciation* Thanks…

Siegrain: What do you know about these things anyways… is there an Internet connection in Edolas?

Mystogan: *Says in his usual tone* I would have you know that I have some stories in fanfiction as well.

Siegrain: With who? Guys?

Mystogan: No, most of my stories are with Erza Knightwalker, which I only see as my colleague, she's a good captain and citizen.

Siegrain: Are you sure?

Mystogan: Definitely, I do not understand why there are assumptions that we have more than a professional relationship, we are not the same as our Earth Land counterparts therefore we do not have a romantic affiliation.

*Jellal Blushes*

Siegrain: Jellal if I'm not mistaken, you were just told the truth!

Jellal: *Still blusing* Well I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought of Erza as more than my friend… she's easy to talk to, she understands what's going on with me even if is something bad…

*Jellal is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Mystogan and Siegrain disappearing and leaving him alone*

And the two things that I like about her the most are her fighting spirit… and her beautiful scarlet hair. Erza is noble and kind and… perfect in her own way. I would give anything to make her smile… *Smiles*

*Erza comes in front of him and waves a hand in front of his face*

Erza: *Looks curious* Jellal… are you okay?

Jellal: *Thinks he's imagining things and keeps on smiling until he realizes is reality* Erza! You s-startled me…

Erza: *Gives him a faint smile* I'm sorry… I saw you here and I thought I should come and say hi. But I didn't know you were talking to yourself

Jellal: *Blushes* Oh talking to myself? But the others are here with me too, Mys- *Looks for Mystogan and Siegrain and sees they are gone* Ha! Never mind…

Erza: That's okay, I do the same thing too.

Jellal: Did you heard anything I said?

Erza: No, I didn't…

Jellal: *Looks relieve* I see… well I think I should go and look for Ultear and Meredy…

Erza: Okay… I think they're still talking with Mirajane.

Jellal: Thanks *starts to leave then stops* Erza… *smiles* it was nice seeing you again.

Erza: *Smiles back* It was nice seeing you too, Jellal…

*Jellal leaves*

Erza: Take care.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like it! I'm sorry if Jellal was a little OOC along with Mystogan and Siegrain but its was for the best for the chapter... anyways hope you guys have a wonderful week!**


	18. Happy

**Hello everyone, I know its been a long time since I updated and I know I said I was going to be updating fast but I have been doing a lot of stuffs and you know things happen -_- anyways I'm glad for updating! So this is not an Ultear chapter partly because I have no idea how to come up with one. Believe me, I have been thinking about so many things that I could include but then it doesn't make any sense and with the FT manga chapter 339, I was so shocked... that chapter killed me. So just give me some time to come up with something, meanwhile I'll try to do some other characters XD**

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: theabridgedkuriboh, Jerza Fernandes, DiamondAnime, twinSlayer, Madeline-chan09, xNightDreamerx, Marcus Absent, Thank you so much you guys! I love every review you guys send me:))**

**Marcus Absent: You know, I had forgotten about edolas not having magic anymore, when you mentioned it I had to face-palm myself XD, I fixed it... hopefully XD anyways Thanks for your review:))**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Hi everyone, I'm Happy *Smiles* Natsu's cute blue cat and I'm so glad to be able to talk to you guys today! I Love fanfiction, it has great stories about Fairy Tail. Can you believe that at first I thought Lucy was the one making all the NaLu, GrayLu, LoLu and everything else that ends in Lu stories? but then I figured that Lucy couldn't do those amazing stories herself so I discarded that idea-

Lucy: *Says in the Background* Happy! I heard that!

Happy: And I also think that she is using some of your ideas to write her own story-

Lucy: *Goes where Happy is but he flies around* Happy… when I get my hands on you… you're going to be sorry!

Happy: *Flying around some more* But Lucy, I'm just saying the truth! And don't you like those stories about you and Natsu? *Smiles devilish*

Lucy: *Blushes* Cat, you better get down here at this moment!

Happy: Why don't you just admit that you liiiiike hi-

*Lucy gets Happy and covers his mouth*

Lucy: *Has veins popping out* HAPPY! I think you should shut up already…. Hey come here!

Happy: *Gets free and screams* Help! Help! Lucy has gone crazy and she wants to catnap me!

Lucy: Hey… I'm not! Fine you win… I'll leave you now-

Happy: *Pats Lucy's head* There, there you don't have to look sad… you can stay if you want.

Lucy: *Grits her teeth* Was up with the rapid mood swing? And I'm not sad.

Happy: *Ignores Lucy* anyways, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I don't know what's going on with Lucy, she's acting more weird than usual-

Lucy: *Starts to get again* Happy!

Happy: Just ignore her… so as I was saying, I'm very happy with all of you because I found out some people have been writing about me! *Looks for something on his backpack* and to show you how grateful I am, I will give you this *takes out a fish* a delicious and high in nutrients fish!

Lucy: *Sweat drops* I don't think they are going to eat that fish raw.

Happy: *Looks shock* What!? Eating raw fish is good for your health!

Lucy: Hate to break it to you but they are no cats… unfortunately we humans cannot digest raw fish.

Happy: *Starts eating the fish*That's a shame… Oh and I also want to thank the people who are pairing me with *Gets heart shape eyes* Carla!

Lucy: *Grins* Oh Happy, you liiiiike her!

Happy: Don't roll your tongue! But I do, she's glamorous and pretty and classy and *Sighs* perfect.

Lucy: *Smiles* Awww that's so cute! Good thing that's your only pairing so you don't have to get involve in shipping wars… like I do-

Happy: *laughs and tries to cover his mouth*There you go again Lucy, been overly self-conscious as always.

Lucy: That's no it!

Happy: Well can you stop interrupting me, I need to finish this fast and-

Lucy: *Whispers* Look who's not getting to the point…

Happy: *Ignores Lucy* So thank you so much for pairing me with Carla… is a dream come true! *Starts crying* But please don't pair me up with Lily…*sniff* he's waay stronger than me….

Lucy: *Pats Happy's head mockingly* There, there

Happy: *Sniff* Is horrible Lucy… I'm just an innocent cute cat!

Lucy: I don't know about innocent… but don't worry, what else do you want to talk about?

Happy: *Looks normal again*Hey I have a question… since when do we have a Bug King?

Lucy: Bug King?

Happy: Yes, there are some stories about a Bug King… you guys are kidnapped and is up to me to rescue you all…

Lucy: Well in that case we're doomed!

Happy: What! Lucy how can you say those types of things… Those are my favorite stories because I get to play the hero *pouts*

Lucy: *smiles nervously* Ah! I see…

Happy: *Goes to a corner to sulk* Lucy doesn't want me to be a hero….

Lucy: *Sweat drops* I… oh look Carla is going somewhere… *Points to where Carla is*

Happy: *Starts flying around* Carla wait for me… I want to go with you…

Lucy: Happy you're a big enigma to solve…

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it! please review and tell me what you think**

**And I have a question... in FT chapter 339 does Ultear just becomes an old lady or does she dies? because there are some people who say that she dies and others say that she just becomes old. I would like to know your thoughts:))**

**Well have a good week!**


	19. Laxus Dreyar 2

**Hello there! here's an update for you guys:)) Ever wonder what Laxus from seven years ago might have reacted to fanfiction? well here's an idea XD hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to the ones that reviewed last chapter, Now I'm certain that Ultear becomes an old lady, that's sad though but hopefully she can go back to normal, seeing how Mashima is going with the manga I don't see that impossible anymore.**

**Supper thanks to the ones that have favorite and followed this story and special thanks to: theabridgedkuriboh, xNightDreamerx, Guest, Startails,YamiHinata, LilTimy, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, M-Chu, GoldenFairyHeart, BlackSakura-chi, demon-sword kuro! You guys are awesome! I love each and everyone of the reviews sent:)) Thanks from the bottom of my heart:)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy: Hey Lisanna, have you seen Erza?

Lisanna: Hey Lucy, *Smiles* yeah I saw her earlier, she was talking to Jellal.

Lucy: *Grins* Oh I see… What about Juvia?

Lisanna: Well she went somewhere with Meredy… *Giggles* I think they were talking about Fanfiction.

Lucy: Oh boy… hopefully they won't try to do one by themselves…

*Gray comes to where they are sitting down*

Lisanna: Hahaha *Says in a sing song voice* I think Gray is looking for someone….

Gray: *Looks confuse* What!? No, I'm not looking for anyone.

Lucy: *Narrows her eyes and tries not to laugh* Are you sure? Maybe a certain water mage….

Gray: *Groans* Aw Lucy not you too… but now that you mention it, where the heck is Juvia?

Lisanna: She's with Meredy… and I think they might come up with their own story… you know just for fun, just like everyone is doing.

Gray: *Exclaims* Oh no, I'm doom!

Lucy: Gray, don't be like that. *Smiles* I bet Juvia is going to write a wonderful story.

Gray: *Says sarcastically* Right! Some members are taking this Fanfiction business very serious, don't you think?

Lisanna: I actually like fanfiction, some of the stories are amazing.

Lucy: I agree with Lisanna… even Laxus seems to be interested in it.

Gray: I guess… have you seen his review? He totally surprised me there, he was so calm…

Lucy: I know! It's a good thing though, imagine what the Laxus from sever years ago would have said.

Lisanna: *Puts her finger on her chin* well now that you mention it…

Gray: He might say…

*Laxus goes to where they are*

Laxus: *Smirks* Fanfiction huh? Where people write about Fairy Tail, a powerful guild united by the power of friendship, *Starts to laugh* HA! That's very funny… strong guild? Don't make me laugh Hahahahah pleaseee! *Says mockingly* That puny guild strong? I can assure you all that I can crush every single weakling in that so called 'guild'. In fact when I become Master of Fairy Tail, only the strongest would be alive and would rule over the other damn guilds. *A dark Aura starts to form around Laxus* And is not just going to be Fairy Tail, I'll control this website as well, I will control all of your little minds so everyone is going to do my binding… *starts to pop his knuckles* or you'll feel my wrath… hehehehe getting scare aren't ya little punks? Well just do more stories about me and we'll be beginning to understand each other.

Also just so we can be clear *Looks annoyed* Laxus is not sweet, caring, nice, gentle, lovely and kind. *A dark aura starts to form again* In fact, Laxus is strong, tough, powerful, and dominant so do not put me in a freaking relationship with a woman… much less from Fairy Tail. *Smirks* Of course I don't mind getting with them… if you know what I mean, pair me up with that blonde bimbo, the Heartfilia girl she's pretty damn hot, or Cana or Mirajan or even her little sister Lisanna. *Extends his arms and laughs like crazy*Ohohoho let all those whores be mine! Hell I like that…

But there is one repulsive thing that brings my blood boiling *Thunder begins to circulate around him* and that is to involve me in a relationship with another damn bastard. I do not get involve with those losers, if I see one more story of those *Hisses* I'll get my people to track you down and you'll be history. AH! Just thinking about it makes me mad! What the hell is wrong with ya? I'm NOT GAY! *Goes on a rampage*

*Gray, Lucy and Lisanna stay still for a moment, shocked at how they are imagining Laxus from seven years ago and his thoughts on Fanfiction while the real Laxus stares at them *

Laxus: *Looks annoyed*OI! I asked you a question…

Gray: *Shock* I'm speechless…

Lucy: *Shock* I feel violated…

Lisanna: *Shock* S-scary…

Laxus: *Looks confuse* The hell…

* * *

**So how was it? XD Laxus used to be scary but not anymore...**

**Next chapter will be Meredy and Ultear... or maybe Meredy and Juvia, I'm still deciding:)) and Since many people are requesting other characters as well I'll be doing Elfman, Mavis, Hibiki, Sting, Zeref, Loke, Romeo, Rogue and others in the future. If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me, all ideas are welcome and I'll be sure to give you credit:)**

** Have a good week:))**

** -Elie**


End file.
